Webspinner
by MiNdZeRo
Summary: A fateful night changed for the worse, changing Naruto's future forever. Innocence lost...something gained. DarkNaruto/?
1. Prologe

**Naruto – Webspinner**

******UPDATE 02/7-2013******

**Right listen up, MiNdZeRo here, throwing in a small heads up to all you new readers out there. This is NOT, i repeat, NOT a Naruto/Hinata fic. She will appear in this story and will play an important role as the characters develop, BUT SHE WILL NOT BE PAIRED! Despite what i make it out to look like, relax, take a deep breath, and let all the anger from believing you found ANOTHER naru/hina fic dissapear. There is a reason why she is there, and it is NOT to be paired with anyone. **

**The reason i am throwing in this update is because some people have been exclaiming quite angrily that they are not pleased as they believed that this would be a Naru/Hina fic and that they will not continue reading. So relax, chill, and enjoy. **

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here. A couple of things i wish to clarify:_

_Theres now over 300 000 naruto stories on this site. Thats a fuckshittingly amount of stories. People have been writing about EVERYTHING from the Naruto series. Now, i have a plan on how this story is supposed to go, but i am interested in seeing what YOU, the readers are interested to see during our protagonist (Naruto) interactions with other people. Now, this to a degree, im going to decide for you of course, but i will allow you to choose who Naruto will be paired up with. Yes, there will be pairings in this story._

_Therefore, i have opened a poll on my profile, for YOU to decide who Naruto will get together with. Harem? FemKyuubi? Anko? Tayuya? Vote! _

_If a woman is not in the poll, it is very simply because i do not want them there. This can be for several reasons, the most probable that it is a hastle getting them logically into the story. Leave your thoughts on this if you will, im free for suggestions of course. _

_The poll will not be open for long, so hurry up! _

_And yes! I am aware that the story is NOTHING alike canon! That is EXCACTLY my intention! (I swear, someone will comment on this sometime, not having read the AN.) _

_Moving on, my daily schedule is BUSY AS HELL, so there might come times where i will not be able to post or write for a while. There is nothing i can do about that. _

_Anyways, the Prologue of Naruto - Webspinner, ENJOY!_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, nor do i profit from this. This goes for any of the coming chapters, so fuck off and have a good day.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Hey…Naruto…!", Iruka hissed angrily, standing over the young blonde. Still gasping for air from practicing the **Shadow Clone** technique, Naruto looked up and met his furious glare with a nervous grin, scratching the back of his head as he usually did when caught doing something bad.

Naruto had been devastated when he failed the exam. He really needed to thank Mizuki for telling him of the secret test to pass and become genin, it was a lifesaver.

"Haha…Guess you caught me Iruka!", Naruto grinned widely. Lifting a brow in question, Iruka straightened up with a stern expression, clearly demanding an explanation. "Man, you caught me really fast Sensei, I only managed to learn one technique. Il show you so you can pass me!", he said, eagerly getting up to his feet, preparing to boast with his new move.

"What are you talking about?", Iruka said, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "You failed the exam, its final."

"Yeah, but Mizuki told me about the secret test you know! And I managed to pass it!", Naruto exclaimed, his earlier exhaustion forgotten as he punched the air in excitement.

"Mizuki…?", Iruka muttered in confusion. "Secret test?"

"Yeah!", Naruto exclaimed, to excited to notice Iruka's confusion.

"Naruto, there's no such thing as-" Iruka's eyes widened as a rustling sound whistled from the trees above. "GET DOWN!", he yelled, pushing a surprised Naruto away from the path of trajectory of a large windmill shuriken. Iruka gritted his teeth in exertion as he barely dodged it himself. It whizzed past them, lodging itself into a trunk behind them with a large _thunk._

"So Iruka…", a smug voice rang out throughout the clearing. Turning towards the sound, a smirking Mizuki was revealed crouched on the tree branches. "…looks like the jig's finally up, huh?"

"Mizuki!", Iruka yelled angrily, Naruto looking between them in confusion as he sat, forbidden scroll still in his hands. He didn't understand, was this a part of the test? What was he supposed to do? "Mizuki, you traitor, why are you doing this?"

"You were always a fool Iruka! Always content with what you had and how things were. Content with letting that _demon_…", Mizuki snarled, Naruto flinching as he shot him a murderous glare. "…live and do as he pleased."

"You'll always be on the run Mizuki. You cannot escape from this!"

"Fool!", Mizuki roared with laughter. "I serve a different master now, one who will not be stopped by the likes of Konoha! One who will give me what Konoha never did. Besides…", Mizuki trailed off, looking at Naruto with disgust. "…why bother saving the demon child? I've got nothing against you. Leave and let me kill him. No one will know if you leave right now."

"No.", Iruka growled.

"Then at least give me the scroll…and let us part without conflict."

"I cannot do that…and we are well past the point of conflict, traitor!", Iruka hissed, drawing a kunai from his pouch.

"So that's how it's gonna be…", Mizuki narrowed his eyes, hand moving behind to rest on the spare windmill shuriken of his back. Moving his eyes back to Naruto, making Iruka tense as he smirked dangerously. "Aren't you lucky, huh, Naruto!? Someone protecting the demon child from mortal peril. Feels nice to have someone care for you, doesn't it?"

"M-Mizuki? W-what-", Naruto began, eyes wide with fear as he sat rooted of the ground.

"Hey, tell me!", Mizuki interrupted, a deranged smirk forming on his face. "Do you even know why everyone hates you so much? Why no one wants you around them?"

Naruto's face furrowed slightly in confusion, still afraid from the change in his teacher. Why did people hate him? Oji-san was always vague, never giving a clear answer.

"Mizuki-!", Iruka began, eyes widening in fear.

"Of course you don't!", Mizuki roared with laughter. "You do of course know about the Yondaime and his heroic defeat of the Kyuubi, don't you?" Naruto opened his mouth in confusion. What did that have to do with anything?

"Mizuki, don't! It is forbidden to speak off!", Iruka screamed. Naruto turned his frightened gaze to Iruka.

Forbidden? Did Iruka know why all this time? Why everyone hated him so much?

"What you know is a lie! The Yondaime was never able to kill the Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon. He sealed it! He sealed it in a newborn infant." Naruto felt his heart stop, as Mizuki lifted his hand, his accusing finger weighting down on Naruto as he pieced the clues together.

"You." That one word, felt like the world's weight crashed down on him.

"Naruto, don't listen to him!"

"Even if it was never spoken, the words still hold true! He doesn't deny my words, does he Naruto!?", Mizuki roared like a madman. Fear seizing his reason, Naruto began to shuffle away on his back, dragging the scroll with him.

He had to run. He had to get away from this!

"No…", he muttered weakly.

"You're the demon! The blood of hundreds on your hands alone for what you are!"

"No.", he shook his head in denial. Terror ran like an electric current through his body. He couldn't breathe.

"Innocent men…"

"Don't listen to him Naruto!", Iruka yelled, trying to gain Naruto's attention. It was a futile attempt, as Naruto focused on nothing but Mizuki's words.

"Women…", Mizuke sang with glee as he saw the desperation on Naruto's face.

"No!"

"Children!"

"NO!" It was just too much. Clawing his way to his feet, he grabbed the scroll by instinct as he bolted further into the woods, tears streaming down his face.

"Naruto!", Iruka yelled, but he didn't care. He had to get away. As he ran, Mizuki's deranged yell followed him, spurring him to run faster.

"You killed them all! Everyone!"

Naruto didn't listen. He ran.

He just ran.

* * *

Gasping for air as he ran, Naruto stumbled on as tears were still streaming down his face. Tripping his feet, Naruto fell to the ground still sobbing heavily as he broke down, curving into a ball as he gripped at his face.

"_I-i-im t-the…"_, he thought, crying weakly as he shut his eyes tightly, praying to wake up from this terrible dream. Yeah! That's all it was! A bad dream! Must be!

But…

Everything made so frighteningly much sense. The glares, the hate…It all just added up.

But he had never killed anybody? How could he? He was 12 years old!

But if he was the Kyuubi…

"_Oh no…"_, he thought weakly, the despair growing as he burrowed himself in his hands.

That was the truth, wasn't it? He was the Kyuubi? The bane of Konoha's existence. But…didn't that mean that he wasn't human? Why couldn't he remember anything? Was that why he was an orphan?

"_This is all so confusing!"_, he screamed in his mind, before he remembered the situation he had found himself in. As he quickly got to his feet again, he frantically looked about himself with frightened eyes. As he saw nothing around him he gave a breath of relief. _"I need to get out of here…"_, he sniffed slightly as he began to walk, having no idea of where he was. Thumping his toe into something, he gave a slight flinch as he looked down.

The forbidden scroll.

Of all the things he just had to take it with him, it was the damn scroll. He thought it was so cool when he managed to learn something from the scroll. Now he hated it. He wished he never listened to Mizuki.

"_Still though…Jiji is sure to want it back…perhaps he will not be so angry if I bring it back to him."_, he deduced, grudgingly picking it up again. Strapping it horizontally across his back, he gave an experimental shrug to see if it stuck. Satisfied by the result he began to walk as he looked around, trying to navigate himself as to where he was. First things first, he needed to get back.

A sudden sound far off though made him freeze, fright gripping him again. As nothing happened for the next seconds, he could barely hear it yet again coming from a distance, but unable to determine what it was.

Sneaking as silently and stealthily as he could, he approached slowly, the sound repeating itself and growing louder as he came closer. He was sure it was the sound of metal against metal, having heard the same sound many times over when training with kunai. It was the sound of battle.

Crouching behind a bush, he peeked over it carefully, being sure not to make loud noises. In a large clearing was Mizuki and Iruka, both panting with their kunai's drawn.

They were obviously fighting, and had probably been clashing for a while considering their weakened states. Both had minor cuts and bruises, neither having been able to wound the other.

"Heh…Hehehehe…", Mizuki chuckled between his breathing. "Reminds me of the old days, eh…Iruka?"

"That it does.", Iruka answered with a stoned face. "But terms have changed."

Mizuki chuckled coldly, scowling back.

Naruto for his part couldn't fathom this.

Why? Why did everything have to become like this?

Naruto was so focused that he did not notice the small twig he stepped on as he tried to hide himself better.

As it snapped, he froze in fear, both of the older ninjas snapping towards the sound. Iruka's eyes widened as he saw his student.

"Naruto, Run!", he yelled, taking his attention of Mizuki for a small moment.

…And Mizuki seized the moment.

With a smirk, he spun, grabbing the windmill shuriken on his back before flinging it towards Naruto.

With a fearful shriek, Naruto fell on his back as the shuriken approached. Fear numbed his senses as it rapidly closed in on him. Closing his eyes, he tried to shield himself with his arms in panic.

_Schlick!_

Wet liquid splashed onto his face, Naruto flinching in surprise.

And then there were silence.

Shakily opening his eyes, he was met with the eyes of Iruka, smiling down on him.

Naruto felt a small twinge in his chest from his smile. Iruka was one of the few people to acknowledge and be kind to him.

He smiled back in relief; of course Iruka-sensei would save him!

"I-Iruka-Sensei!", he exclaimed in shocked happiness.

"Naruto…", he muttered slowly, before his face turned to a grimace, something that confused Naruto.

"Sensei, whats wro-"

Before he could finish, Iruka coughed, hacking up blood. It spattered on Naruto's face, making him freeze again.

"W-wha-", he stammered, gasping as Iruka fell forward, revealing the large windmill shuriken protruding out his back. One of its sharp ends was as deep in as it could get, blood spewing forth from the wound. "IRUKA!", he screamed, launching himself forward to support his teacher. Lying down on his side, Iruka groaned painfully with tightened eyes.

"N-not w-what you w-were expecting…huh k-kid.", Iruka said weakly, trying to smile encouragingly at Naruto.

"D-don't speak Sensei, Il help!", Naruto cried, frantically fuzzing over him, unsure on what to do. The shuriken! He needed to get the shuriken out!

Reaching over Iruka to grab the windmill shuriken, Iruka yelped weakly, something that made Naruto flinch in pause.

"Oh please no.", Iruka moaned painfully, eyes clenched. "Don't bother…I'm finished…"

Why? Why was he smiling, saying things like that?

"D-don't say that…", Naruto sobbed, clenching his eyes, not wanting to see, nor believe what was happening.

"Naruto. Listen to me…", Iruka coughed. "Whatever people may say, you are not the demon. Do you hear me?"

"Wha-"

"Please, please believe me, you are not the demon. I was once a fool, believing you were." Naruto flinched at this piece of information. "But that was before I got to know you. I lost my parents to the Kyuubi, but someone like you could never do such things…" He was interrupted by a viscous cough that wrecked his whole body.

"I-Iruka-!"

"Listen!", Iruka snapped, desperately wanting Naruto to understand. "Whatever happened all those years ago Naruto, you are not to blame." Smiling up at him, Naruto could feel the warmth from him, bringing a smile to his own lips.

A coughing fit suddenly took Iruka.

"S-Sensei!"

"I-I'm sorry Naruto…", he gasped, his breathing turning shallow. "…L-looks like t-this is the end, heh…" His eyes glazed over beginning to stare into nothingness. The small smile never left his lips, his struggled breathing stilling. "…I-I…j-just…wish…"

And thus, Iruka breathed no more.

Silence fell upon the clearing. There was no wind. No birds. No nothing.

"O-oy…Iruka…", Naruto muttered weakly with a frightened chuckle. "Stop messing around Sensei!"

But Iruka did not breathe. He just laid there, with a peaceful smile, staring into nothingness.

Naruto felt nothing. He wasn't afraid. Why was that he wondered? He couldn't feel anything. He could only stare down on his still teacher, his hands gripping onto his arm tightly.

"Man…What a night…", Mizuki's words suddenly rang out. He sounded solemn, not having moved from his position where he threw the Windmill shuriken. "You know…I really didn't want him to die."

'…to die…'

The words rang hollow in Naruto's ears. He didn't react to his words, sitting frozen over his teacher's body.

He was dead.

Iruka was dead.

"But I guess we don't always get what we want.", Mizuki shrugged. "Oh well.", his words turned sinister. "Your turn.", he whispered with restrained glee.

Naruto could hear his footsteps as he began to walk towards him.

Slow, deliberate footsteps. He wanted Naruto to hear him. Wanted him to taste the fear.

But he wasn't afraid.

* * *

A dark set of eyes opened.

Sensing the situation growing, it gave of a low growl.

A small drop could be heard hitting water.

* * *

Why?

Why?

Naruto couldn't understand.

Why?

Was this his fault?

Was he a demon? Was he the Nine Tailed Fox? The Kyuubi?

* * *

The beast felt anger.

It's growl turned loud, morphing into a murderous snarl, its mind finally beginning to awaken.

* * *

Stroking Iruka's face, Naruto smiled fondly as he lost himself in memories. How he had enjoyed the times they spent together.

How wondrous times they had been.

* * *

The beast glared at the bars of its confinement.

It would not hold it.

A warning snarl escaped it, tensing its legs.

* * *

Naruto could remember the first time Iruka took him to eat ramen. He remembered their first argument, their first laughs.

Naruto let a shaky breath escape his throat, sorrow building, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

* * *

With a roar, the beast launched itself forward.

Its eyes were filled with murder, saliva dripping from its mouth like a rabid dog.

* * *

Naruto felt his anger grow.

Why?

WHY!

This was all…

…So…

…Damn…

UNFAIR!

* * *

The beast slammed into the bars, roaring victoriously, though the bars still stood.

* * *

"End of the line kid.", Mizuki's voice rang out, not bothering to hide his satisfaction as he stood a feet behind Naruto, who had not moved and inch from his location. Pulling out a kunai, Mizuki flicked it to a reverse grip, before lifting it high above his head, a sick grin spreading across his face.

"End of the line."

Naruto's eyes widened, his face tightening.

* * *

Silence. There was nothing but silence now.

Like the calm before the storm.

A drop fell from the dark above.

…As it hit the water…

Everything shattered.

* * *

As Mizuki struck down, he had to restrain himself from screaming in victory.

The long awaited moment.

A snap rang out, Mizuki freezing solid as someone stopped his movement.

Naruto had his hand gripped around the kunai above his head.

He was not bleeding.

The clearing was suddenly hit by an overwhelming pressure, something that hitched Mizuki's breath.

It felt… It felt as if death itself was breathing down his neck.

Looking down to the young boy, a red, glowing eye met him.

Naruto with his back turned, glared over his shoulder up at Mizuki.

Mizuki's heart stopped.

It was the look of one who no longer cared what happened. The look of one who had lost too much.

He had the eyes of someone who was about to kill.

* * *

Its confinement exploded in a red haze.

The beast roared.

* * *

"…**Mizuki…!"**, a snarl sounded.

He never got the time to scream.

* * *

_And done. See you soon, and dont forget to vote! _

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	2. Chapter 1 Along Comes a Spider

**The Webspinner**

_AN: _

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here, finally back with another chapter. Didnt truthfully think id take so long to update, but hey, busy times. Was planning to have this up yesterday, but i got kinda drunk before i got so far, something i am currently regretting due to the damn headache. _

_And im sorry for it being a bit short, but good news is that i am well underway with the next chapter. Kinda had to cut it where it was for shit to make sense. Bad news is, im dissapearing tomorow, so i wont be able to write for a week. _

_Just a heads up for those who might have any questions, the time is now 4 years later from where the prologe ended. Things WILL be explained in due time, as well as the...oddities of certain characters. And yes, there is a PERFECTLY good reason for the time skip, and yes, it will come in due time. There will be some canon, but some things you will notice has changed. Accept it for fanfiction, i am not trying to copy the original story, as i said during the prologe. _

_Anyways, Chapter 1, Alons Comes a Spider, ENJOY! _

* * *

**Chapter 1 Along Comes a Spider**

Having read and signed the last document for the day, Sarutobi sighed heavily, before sinking into his chair. Swirling to the side, he looked out over the village.

His village.

The sun was about to set, resting itself gently on the horizon far away. It cast a soft, orange glow over the village, as if it was in flames.

Perhaps that was where 'The Will of Fire' came from, as his ancestors had long taught their next about. Just like he had been taught by his father when he was young.

Watching over the village like this, with its enchanting glow, it was not difficult to understand where it had come from.

He felt content.

A soft knock on the door disturbed his peace, but he paid it no mind, keeping his calm gaze over the village.

"Yes?", he said, hearing the door open.

"Lord Hokage, may I take my leave for the day?", his secretary asked respectfully. Sarutobi just gave a slight nod of indication. "Good evening then, I will see you tomorrow."

The door closed, prompting another sigh as he gazed over the village.

"I know you're there Jiraya."

A chuckle sounded, a man emerging from nothing in the middle of the room.

"You always know eh, Sensei?", Jiraya asked with a grin.

Sarutobi sighed again, before swirling his chair around to face him.

"Would not be much of a teacher if I did not know my former student's tricks, now would I?"

Jiraya chuckled again, before he moved closer to sit on the side of his desk looking out over the village. Both turned solemn as they both gazed over the village, side by side.

"I have news.", Jiraya stated quietly. Sarutobi closed his eyes in response.

"I know you do…", he muttered heavily. "You would not be here otherwise."

Jiraya cast a short glance, but refrained further commenting.

"The new village of Oto, 'The Hidden Sound', has begun to build their ranks with newfound intensity."

"How?"

"I do not know, but news has spread of destroyed civilian villages in the surrounding area. Furthermore, bloodline villages specifically have been targeted more than any other."

Sarutobi sighed, his hands clenching the arm rest.

"I see…"

"This supports your theory of their Hokage being none other than…than Orochimaru.", Jiraya said hesitatingly. "It certainly looks like his handiwork."

"It does… And considering Oto's wish to join our village Chunin Exams this year…", Sarutobi trailed of darkly.

"Then it is safe to assume one thing.", Jiraya nodded.

"Invasion.", Sarutobi muttered, finally opening his eyes with a scowl. "We need to take precautions, but we will hold the date of the exams. The other villages might take it as an insult if we decline, and relations are tense enough as it is. We cannot afford to show weakness during these times."

"By your wish…", Jiraya smiled wistfully. He stretched his back before sighing.

"Do you have any news of….of Naruto…?"

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room, Jiraya glancing uncertainly upon his teacher before rising from the desk.

"Some.", he finally relented. "There is an organization that seems to be searching for the Jinchuuriki."

"Hoh…?", Sarutobi raised a brow in question. "Why?"

"I do not know. They are very secretive and have thus far managed to hold a high level of discretion."

Silence fell upon them yet again as Sarutobi fixed him with an inquisitive stare.

"And?", he baited, from which Jiraya sighed.

"I have heard no news of Naruto's whereabouts…", he trailed off, drawing another heavy sigh from Sarutobi.

"4 years…", Sarutobi muttered sadly, his gaze set on the horizon where the sun was setting. "4 years has passed since he disappeared Jiraya… By all we know, he is dead now."

"I know…I will keep my eyes open…but you need to realize the truth.", Jiraya eyes his former teacher critically as Sarutobi turned to face him with an inquisitive stare. "A young boy with whisker marks upon his face should not be able to hide without anyone's notice for all these years. Sooner or later…You will have to let him go."

Silence fell upon the room, both solemn as they gazed out the window.

"He should be 16 years old now…", Sarutobi muttered. "… Or would be…" He suddenly shook his head slightly, barely noticeable to the untrained eye. "Was that all Jiraya?"

"More or less…", Jiraya muttered. "I will be keeping a close eye on any new activity from both Oto and this new…organization."

"Good.", Sarutobi said, some strength returning to his voice. He smiled as he swiveled the chair around, beginning to organize his desk, preparing for the next day. "Although I am curious, as you surely hear a lot out there…Have you ever heard about, 'The Spider'?"

"Bits and pieces.", Jiraya said, not sure where Sarutobi was going with this. "He is a…enigma at most. Not much is known about him as he rarely makes an appearance. He has become something of a folk hero these days, though most view him as a myth. Why?"

Sarutobi's deft hands hesitated for a slight moment as he was moving things around.

"Rumors say that…he has blond hair."

Jiraya sighed, giving Sarutobi a forlorn look of sympathy.

"Sarutobi…"

"I know Jiraya, I know.", his jaw tightened, but otherwise remained neutral. "But I just can't let it go. Not yet. Please."

Jiraya huffed, crossing his arms.

"Well…I first heard of him about 2 years ago or so, never a snip before that. There is a lot of stories going about, so far no one knows where or when he first appeared. As I've said…", he shrugged. "An enigma. His abilities have been mostly rumors, odd at that. Many rumors telling different things, the truth being buried beneath gossip and fantasy."

"I see…", Sarutobi muttered before shrugging. "Oh well, hope is for the foolish and foolishness grows with age." They both chuckled at that.

"Would that be all?"

"Yes. Until next time."

"Sensei."

And with a final nod, Jiraya disappeared into nothingness, no evidence of him having ever been in his office.

* * *

"Come on, come on…", Izumo muttered, glaring at his watch as if it would make time go faster.

"Give it a rest will you.", Kotetsu muttered, leaning back into his chair with his hands behind his head. "We will be relieved when we're relieved, fretting over it won't make it happen any faster."

The sun was setting, the gate guards having sat in the shack by the gate for hours without end. How Kotetsu never seemed to mind the quiet boredom, Izumo would never know. For gods sake, NOTHING ever happened there.

"Shut it!", he snapped annoyedly. "This is the 3 gate duty I've had to fill this week and I'm getting SICK of it! D-ranks are better than this." He threw his hands into the air in exasperation. "My soul for some excitement! I swear-"

"Oy, relax, I get you.", Kotetsu's brow twitched in annoyance as he closed his eyes. "Who knows, things can happen at any moment you know."

Izumo huffed irritatingly in response.

"As if…As if something exciting would ever happen in Konoha…EVERYTHING is so damn peaceful…"

Kotetsu ignored his partner, letting his eyes rest on the road ahead. He had no problems relaxing, letting the seconds tick by like this.

Suddenly, 2 figures emerged of the horizon.

"Hey, Izumo."

"What?"

"Someone's coming."

"Huh?", Izumo mumbled dumbly as he looked down the road. "Well I'll be damned."

Leaving the shack, Izumo crossed his arms as he waited for the pair, his partner Kotetsu leaning back into his chair, finally getting some silence to relax.

Minutes ticked by until the pair finally arrived. Izumo tilted his head in contemplation as he observed them.

It was a man and a woman. The woman was donned in your typical kunoichi gear, protective shins on her thighs and arms. A high cut gi shirt covered her upper body that would have showed off her stomach, if not for the beneath mesh beneath that did little to hide her athletic form. Apart from the shins on her thighs, she wore black clothing which hugged her tightly, covering her legs from hip to feet. The combat boots on her feet seemed modified and thinner for better feel and maneuver.

Izumo lifted a brow in puzzlement. Almost everything on her was colored in dark red, apart from the black mesh and clothing. Her hair was red, unusual in itself, reaching down to right above her hips. Her hair seemed…wild, untamed spikes sticking out to the side, as well as framing her face, giving her an exotic look. Her skin was pale though, surprisingly enough, leading Izumo to believe she had come from lands quite far off.

She was….very beautiful, he supposed, but the violent glare and frown upon her face made her look a bit dangerous, and Izumo would be damned if that look did not seem permanent for her. Her face was sharp with feminine grace, but hard like you never saw apart from seasoned warriors.

Her eyes were what made him twitch towards his kunai pouch. Apart from the fact that they were red, her eyes were scowling, a cold glare boring into him as they approached with slow steps.

The man was about a head taller than the woman, donned in white clothing. Compared to the woman, the man did not look like a ninja at all, wearing no protective clothing or gear at all. A white gi covered his torso, with long and loose sleeves that almost covered the whole of his hands. The gi ended at his hips, being bound by a dark purple thin rope. The gi hang in tatters down his thighs, but it seemed to be part of the design, but Izumo wasn't sure. He wore white shorts ending over his knees, his legs being covered in wraps down to his ankles.

Izumo almost smirked at his footwear, wearing sandals that one would never want to fight with.

He was odd, his face covered by a white, emotionless anbu mask. Where common anbu had their own marks to distinguish one from another, his mask was bare of such. Izumo couldn't see his eyes through the mask, something that made him a bit uncomfortable. He had blond hair that was short, unruly and wild like his companion.

The weirdest thing with the man though, was the 9 identical swords on his back.

9 Swords? Who the fuck carried 9 swords?

8 of them laid horizontal on his back, each and every one pointing in the opposite direction of the other next to it. The last one, vertical of all the others up his back, the shaft ended right above his neck. The swords was…very thin it seemed, without a curve like the usual katana. The shafts had no handguards, so if Izumo had to guess he would say that the swords were doubly edged. On the bottom of all the swords, hang a large scroll across his hip. The scroll seemed old and delicate, but Izumo waved it away as a container scroll, seeing as they had no travel gear.

Izumo tenses as the pair came to a stop some feet away, the strange man's right hand resting over one of the swords that hang lowest on his back. His posture was relaxed, arrogantly so with his hand just hanging calmly over the hilt. The female's eyes bore into him with their glare, a fact that he unnervingly ignored.

"State your business.", he said, years of experience hiding his combat ready posture.

The man seemed to take a deep breath, before straightening.

"Returning home.", he simply stated. His voice was low and dark, almost gruffly so.

"Names." He crossed his arms, knowing that Kotetsu would be writing down and checking their names as they spoke.

The man paused for a moment, something Izumo found a tad bit suspicious. Eventually, he gestured to his companion, who had not moved since they stopped. Hell, Izumo didn't think she even breathed.

"This is Kurama. She does not live here, but travels with me."

"Just...Kurama?", Izumo asked with a lifted brow. It wasn't unheard of, but still very unusual. Other lands and countries had such odd customs.

"Yes." , he confirmed. Again, his simple response kinda ticked Izumo off.

"And you?"

"…Uzumaki…..Naruto…", the man muttered, lowering his gaze into a scowl.

"Naru-", Izumo began before realization struck. His eyes widened, before pouncing into action.

* * *

_And done shitstains, read and review! Or il hit you with a hacksaw. _

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	3. Chapter 2 Dreams of Blood

**Naruto - Webspinner**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, back with another chapter, and yes im kinda back from the dead, blow me. Cant really help it, the times between i can write are far in between im afraid. _

_Anyways, appreciate all the positive feedback and a BIG kiss to all the reviewers. I really dont got shit to say right now so...yeah. _

_Oh yeah, i was originally planning to close the poll, but no one has voted yet, so change of plans. Il keep writing, and the poll stays open. For how long, i dunno. Until i feel somewhat comfortable with the choice the general masses want the most i guess. _

_Chapter 2, ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 Dreams of Blood**

"Eh…", Naruto muttered, rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

"The fuck you think would'a happen?", Kurama said, voicing her unsympathetic opinion, very much NOT wanted at the moment. Giving her a scathing glare, she crossed her arms as she lifted her brow, as if daring him to do something. He really hated it when she did that.

"Shut it fox.", he muttered lowly, ignoring the frantic yelling of the ANBU and other chunin that had quickly emerged the second the gateguards blew the alarm signal.

"You got a lot of nerve to return, damn demon!", an ANBU called out to him.

Ah yes, how long had it been since one had called him such? He really couldn't remember. He'd called it nostalgia if it hadn't felt so bitter.

"Oh…? The Third's law is no longer in effect is it?", Naruto questioned irritably, gazing coldly back at the ANBU. The ANBU stayed calm in his stance, hand ready at the kunai pouch.

"It was no longer in effect, the second you fled from your crime, monster."

Ah yes, another name he'd long forgotten.

Monster.

Funny, how people would label a small child of 12 a monster. Perhaps it was true? It didn't really matter.

"Murderer!", a chunin yelled, tempting a sigh from Naruto. It hadn't even taken a minute after he said his name before the whole guard and part of the ANBU was there. While impressed by the reaction time, he had no patience for their pitiful accusations.

"Told ya.", Kurama smirked, her venomous glare itching forth another twitch on Naruto's hand that rested against one of his swords.

Naruto thought there was nothing but poison in her veins, he was quite sure of that.

"Be quiet.", he glanced at her with a frown, before turning towards the men that was all but itching to kill him. "And tell, what was the crime I committed?"

"You know well enough, beast.", a chunin spoke up, scowling as Naruto turned his masked face towards him. "You murdered 2 chunin of the village and stole the Forbidden Scroll."

"Wrong.", Naruto stated. "I murdered Mizuki, not Iruka. Mizuki did that perfectly well on his own…", he trailed of, scowling darkly in remembrance. "Enough!", he snapped, as the other ninja's voiced their disbelief of his words. "This tirade has gone on long enough. I am here to see the Hokage."

"HAH!", a jonin barked a laugh. "You don't expect that will actually happen, do you?"

"Oh, but I do.", Naruto smirked coldly. "Because I have something of value to this village. Something I took with me all those years ago."

The ninja's froze in realization.

"You don't mean…", the ANBU began. Naruto's smirk widened from the man's hesitation.

"Yes…", he muttered. With a flourish, he yanked the scroll from his back into the air. As it fell, he slammed it vertically onto the ground, his hand resting on the top.

The dust blew away quickly, revealing what was beneath his hand. "…The Forbidden Scroll…"

The atmosphere grew tense, the silence deafening.

Nobody moved.

* * *

"Told you so.", Kurama muttered, her ever irritant voice letting itself know to his ears yet again. Naruto's brow, hidden by the mask, twitched.

"I am aware…", he hissed.

Standing outside the Hokage's office, they were literally up to their neck in kunai, a dozen ninja eying them warily for any excess movement.

An ANBU knocked carefully at the door.

"_Come in."_, a voice rang.

Naruto refrained from gasping as nostalgia hit him.

* * *

"_Old man!", Naruto exclaimed happily, young with innocence. "Another bowl please."_

"_Seriously!?", Sarutobi exclaimed frustrated. "I swear, even my wallet is not enough for your gluttonous stomach!" _

_Confused, Naruto looked up at him and cocked his head. _

"'_Gluttonous'? Whazzat mean?" _

_Sarutobi sighed, before smiling down at him warmly._

* * *

The door opened, and Naruto felt himself tremble. A pang of anger surged through him, annoyed with his own behavior. He calmed himself quickly.

"I'm done for the day, I was just..cleaning…up…", Sarutobi trailed off, confusion growing on his face as he saw the myriad of ninja at his door.

He looked exactly like Naruto remembered. While wrinkled and old, his face seemed so warm and grandfatherly, yet hardened from years of war.

Naruto clenched his hands.

"Hokage-sama-", an ANBU began.

"Oh gods no…", Sarutobi muttered. Confused, everyone turned their attention to the Hokage in bewilderment as he looked to the ground, the Hokage hat hiding his face from view. The ANBU sputtered in confusion as he saw him shake slightly.

"Hokage-"

"SO CLOSE!", Sarutobi suddenly exclaimed, his eyes blazing with fire as he launched a pointing finger towards the clock on his wall. Everyone jumped in surprise from his exclamation, Naruto tensing in confusion. "So close…I was SO close to finishing up for the day… AND YOU!", he suddenly yelled, launching his accusing finger towards the poor and defenseless ANBU, who flinched in fear. "AND YOU, YOU…YOU…YOU….you…", he calmed down, rubbing his eyes angrily. The ANBU, now free from the weight of the Hokage's accusing hand, visibly calmed himself.

"H-Hokage-sama…?", he trailed off worriedly.

"Hm…?", he grunted, lifting his head. His eyes narrowed on Naruto's form, scrutinizing him. Naruto narrowed his eyes in return, tensing his posture, even though Sarutobi could not see his eyes.

"You…", Sarutobi muttered, his expression turning solemn. "Leave us."

The ANBU froze at his request.

"But Hokage-"

"Please.", Sarutobi pressed, his eyes never leaving Naruto. "Leave us."

Naruto reined in a sigh. He knew. It was clear, the recognition in the old man's eyes.

A short pause followed, the ninja slowly and carefully removing their weapons from his proximity. The ANBU, still not sure of the decision, looked to the Hokage for another confirmation, but received none.

After a short moment, they were alone.

The slam of the door rang like a gunshot in the suddenly all too quiet room. The silence thereafter was nothing short but deafening.

"Please…Please tell me this is not some sort of a sick dream…", Sarutobi muttered quietly. Naruto almost faltered as he saw his pleading eyes. His hands were trembling very slightly.

"Old man…", Naruto muttered, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Let me see your face."

Naruto frowned a bit at his demand, a harsh undertone giving him a clear warning that Sarutobi was in no mood for games.

As he removed his mask, he supposed he would look quite older to the old man, no wonder considering the years they had been apart.

Fastening the mask to the rope around his middle, the Hokage gasped as he saw his face, his eyes widening in recognition.

He was older now, his face having grown sharper and more taunt. The whisker marks were still there, and he supposed his hair had grown a bit longer, still in its wild mane as usual.

A black cloth was wrapped around his head, carefully covering his eyes from view.

"N-Naruto…Your eyes…", he muttered. "…Are you blind?"

Naruto smirked at his careful tone, shaking his head.

"It is not a matter of not being able to see, it is a matter of not needing."

"Not…needing…?", the Hokage questioned, quirking a brow in confusion. Naruto chuckled as he unwrapped the cloth.

"Training.", he dismissed. He opened his eyes slowly to let his eyes adjust to the light, before his ice blue eyes roamed the room. There was coldness to his stare, set in a scowl that Sarutobi had to guess was permanent on his face. His face just seemed so…emotionless.

But it was Naruto none the less.

"Naruto…", Sarutobi smiled. Smiling back, the two enjoyed a short moment of reunion.

Reality however, came crashing back shortly, as Sarutobi's gaze hardened on him.

"What happened that night?"

Naruto sighed heavily.

"We should sit. This might take a while.

* * *

"_Huff…Huff…Huff…", Naruto breathed heavily. Gasping for breath, his rage subsided, finally letting back some semblance of his own thoughts._

_What had he been doing?_

_Gazing down at his feet, he froze at the sight. _

_Blood._

_There was so much blood. _

_Limbs._

_Torn, bloody, dripping limbs, mangled beyond recognition. _

_A Head. _

_Mizuki's head. _

_Its eyes were watching him. _

_As if in disbelief. _

_A bloody, severed head. _

_Blood. _

_A small part of his shocked consciousness told him that he felt wet. He frowned and looked down at his hands. _

_Blood. _

_His hands were full of blood. _

_His clothes…_

_Blood._

_His feet…_

_Blood. _

_A small patch of gory flesh stuck to his hand. _

_The ground around him was drenched in red. It dripped from the grass, having been spilt only moments before._

_So much blood. _

_Blood. _

_Bloodbloodbloodbloodblood-_

"_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Naruto screamed stumbling backwards. He waved his arms wildly, trying frantically to remove the blood and the patch of flesh that stuck on him. "AAAAAAAAH-AAAAAAAAAAAH!" He never noticed his throat burning from his scream. Falling on his back, his panic grew as he noticed that he was lying in blood._

_Turning quickly, he ran on stumbling, finally hunching over retching as he came onto…dry land. _

_Heaving for breath, he looked at his hands again, before quickly wiping them on the ground in his panic. _

_He couldn't stand the blood! _

_His hoarse throat breathed out in gasps, struggling for breat._

"_W-Wha-What have I done...?", Naruto muttered, rising up. He looked around, feeling queasy. _

_He felt sick. _

_Looking around himself, his eyes fell to Iruka. _

_Dead._

"_S-Sensei…", Naruto sobbed before he stumbled towards him. "Why…", he questioned. What had he done to deserve such punishment? _

_He fell to his knees at his formers teacher's side, gripping his vest like an anchor. He didn't dare to turn around to watch the gory mess of… of Mizuki. _

_But he knew what he had done. _

_Images. _

_Images of himself, tearing flesh from bone. _

_He was laughing. _

_Enjoying himself. _

"_No…", he suddenly muttered, shaking his head as if to shake away the disgust he felt. "No no no no…" _

_That could not have been him. He was not like that. _

_In a short moment of clarity, his panic ridden mind asked himself a question that made him pause. _

_What now? _

_What would happen now? _

_What would happen when they found him, the 'demon' child pooled in the blood of 2 teachers, chuunin no less after having stolen the Forbidden scroll? _

_They would never believe him, no matter what he said. _

_Naruto gasped in realization; They might very well kill him if they find him. _

_His own home. _

_Kill him._

"_Why…", he sobbed, lowering his face to Iruka's chest. "Why why WHY!", he screaming. It gave him no comfort. _

_He did not know how long he cried until he stopped. It was only when he realized the fact that…that he couldn't feel anything at all that he lifted his head from Iruka, gazing solemnly down at his still face. _

_He looked peaceful. _

_But the question remained. _

_What would he do now? _

_He frowned; he could not stay here. He could not risk it, considering the situation he found himself in._

_He would have to run. Run far, far away._

_A sense of loss settled in his stomach, but he was way too desensitized to acknowledge the feeling. He would abandon his dreams it seemed. Perhaps he could return one day? _

_Naruto quickly shook his head; such thoughts were for another time._

_Rising up, he palmed the scroll still fastened on his back. He would take the scroll with him, it might prove useful. _

_He frowned as he looked down on Iruka yet again. He deserved better than to just lie here, but Naruto couldn't bury him here. To dangerous, the ANBU could be right around the corner._

_And so..._

* * *

"…I ran.", Naruto finished, letting the grim silence fall over the room yet again.

The clock ticked as Sarutobi sighed heavily as he leaned onto the chair. He closed his eyes, before looking at Naruto sadly.

"You should have stayed to explain." , he muttered.

"Would not made have made a difference.", Naruto waved off with an annoyed grunt. "They would never believe my words."

"They do not need to. My word is law…", Sarutobi fixed him with a stare. "And I saw everything that happened that night."

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You…" His voice held a dangerous growl that Sarutobi quickly picked up on.

"I was not there physically.", Sarutobi waved his hand defensively. "But I have my means of surveillance within the walls of Konoha, one the council is not aware of and let's leave it at that."

"I…See…", Naruto frowned. "So I never really had to leave…As you could have vouched for me…"

"Correct.", Sarutobi crossed his arms as he leant back in his chair. "But everything would not be fine. You're right when you say that no one would have believed me nor you, and the council might have very well tried something. Things I might not be aware of."

"Ah…", Naruto nodded, smirking as he mimicked Sarutobi's posture.

"Indeed.", Sarutobi smirked. "So your travels have hopefully not been a waste as the council have calmed down about the incident. They are likely going to start buzzing soon at the news of your return, as well as the citizens will be riled up."

"The bad, bad demon having returned to their town…", Naruto pouted mockingly, scowling into Sarutobi's eyes.

The harsh coldness in his eyes made Sarutobi shiver a bit.

"Never the less, while I might officially clear your name, most will be suspicious so it will not hurt to be careful."

"Civilians do not concern me anymore old man.", Naruto trailed of dangerously. Sarutobi gave him a skeptic glance.

How the boy had changed.

"You cannot kill them Naruto."

"I never said that…", he chuckled, the hand that seemed to always rest on one of his sword handles twitching slightly. "But I will do everything in my own power to defend myself."

"Just remember…", Sarutobi rubbed his temples tiredly. "No killings. I cannot defend you from that."

"Understood.", Naruto grinned. It made Sarutobi flinch slightly. It seemed too vicious.

It did not seem right on his face, remembering the young and innocent boy that once was.

A moment of comfortable silence fell upon them again, simply enjoying each other's company.

"Hm…?", Sarutobi suddenly hummed, looking over Naruto's shoulder. "Who is your companion?"

"Oh…", Naruto muttered, looking over at Kurama. He squashed the urge to smirk as she glared, eyebrows twitching in annoyance. She stood, looking UTTERLY bored with her arms crossed. "This is my sensei."

"Sensei?"

"Yeah.", Naruto gestured between them. "Kurama, meet Sarutobi, Sarutobi meet Kurama. And dont worry old man, Kurama has a stick the size of the monument up her-"

_Twack!_

Sarutobi stared on in shock as Kurama, Naruto's named sensei punched him hard in the back of his head.

It looked painful!

"Fucking idiot!", Kurama hissed waving her fist as she glowered down at him. "Don't say unnecessary things!"

"So sad…Sensei hurts me…", Naruto muttered sadly, suddenly looking like a hurt puppy while seemingly ignoring the fuming woman behind him.

Sarutobi blinked in confusion.

"Right, listen up you old cot!", Kurama suddenly yelled, launching a pointing finger at Sarutobi. "My name is Kurama and I've been training Naruto for the last 3 years-"

"She also enjoys eating small cute children alive, scaring innocent old ladies on the stree-"

_Twack!_

Sarutobi flinched upon the form of Naruto getting stomped into the floor, his body twitching from the blow.

"…And that's all you fucking need to know about me.", Kurama continued, her eyes closed while twitching in irritation as she stood over Naruto.

"I-I see.", Sarutobi muttered. Perhaps not everything had changed about Naruto, still having a knack for not knowing when to keep his big mouth closed as well as a talent for getting hit by women.

"So anyways.", Naruto said, suddenly on his feet looking perfectly fine as ever. "It's been a long way to travel and we are tired from our journey." Naruto's brow twitched from Kurama's sneer. "You don't mind if we talk later?"

"No…", Sarutobi smiled genuinely, drawing one from Naruto as well. "No, I would not mind. Just be prepared to be called to my office, I am going to have you evaluated by professionals."

"Sure.", Naruto shrugged. "I trust my apartment is still free?"

"No one would as much as approach it.", Sarutobi smirked, pulling his keys from a drawer on the desk. "Catch." Naruto smirked as well as he caught them, turning to the door as he made to leave.

Catching Kurama's glare, Sarutobi swallowed nervously as she sneered at him before turning.

"Oh, and old man?", Naruto stopped by the door turning back to Sarutobi as he fastened the cloth around his eyes again.

"Hm?" Sarutobi watched him moving the mask to cover his face again.

"I answer to another name than Naruto Uzumaki now. The boy died along with that name that night."

A malicious smirk greeted him before Naruto covered his face with his mask.

"Its 'Spider' now."

* * *

_And thats that for a chappy. Im sure some of you has a few questions, maybe il answer them if you PM, but most will be revealed in time. Its called plotline, right? _

_Leave a review folks, and maybe il actually feel some warmth in my cold, dead heart. _

_Nah, i kid, i dont have a heart. _

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	4. Chapter 3 Rememberance

**Webspinner**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here, back with another chapter! Finally, i know, but i have warned you of my busy schedule. _

_Anyways, its late and im tired, and i for some reason do not feel like saying a lot of stupid shit like i mostly do. Read and review mates, let me know what you think, i was actually hoping for someone to give a little critique you know? I wont get better you you dont let me know what you think, so let me know. _

_Chapter 3, ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 Rememberance **

Naruto sighed as he closed the door to his apartment. Pushing the nostalgia to the back of his head, he looked around the apartment in dismay.

Everything was exactly like he left it those years ago, but it was dusty as hell and would need a good cleanup.

His apartment consisted of a kitchen that was right to the left as you entered, where right in front was the living room. On the wall to the left was the door to his bathroom, on the right a door to his bedroom. There were windows practically on every wall, but the curtains were shut, the sun shining through to give a depressing dark glow over the room.

He watched as Kurama moved into the living room, watching her surroundings carefully. Pulling the curtains open, the sun shined in, lighting the room brightly.

"So.", Kurama muttered lowly, turning to Naruto with a scowl as she folded her arms. "What now?"

Naruto frowned and shifted on his feet.

"You do whatever the hell you like. I have returned to reinstate myself in the system."

Kurama scoffed and rolled her eyes, resuming her walk around the room, watching every detail with disdain.

"And you really think they will ever allow you?", she questioned. Naruto sighed, but otherwise ignored her. He walked into the kitchen before sitting at the table, reaching up to remove the mask and bind from his face. "I do not understand why you even want to return to these people. You might as well be better off dead to them."

"Kyuubi.", Naruto growled a warning, blinking to clear his eyes as he lowered the mask and binds to the table. "I do not care what they think of me. I am here simply because this is my home."

"Home?", Kurama snarled as she entered the kitchen. Leaning onto the wall, they glowered at each other.

"I do not expect you to understand, but we have already had this conversation.", Naruto waved dismissively. "Try to explore the village. Trust me, there are things for even you to enjoy."

"Doubtfully.", Kurama snarled, drawing forth another sigh from Naruto as he gazed out the window, looking out over the village as the night were quickly settling.

"Do not kill anyone."

"You do not tell me what to do. Don't be so high on yourself."

At this, Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"You never change…", he muttered lowly.

* * *

_Naruto opened his eyes upon the sound of water dripping. He frowned as he realized he was lying in water and quickly got up. _

"_Where…", Naruto muttered silently as he looked around. He was in a small corridor, pipes running along the walls and ceiling. "…A sewer…?"_

_Naruto scoffed, looking around himself in an apathetic manner. It was dark, the walls and pipes being smudged in dirt. _

_A feint, but powerful rumble suddenly rang through the corridor. Turning towards the sound, Naruto took his first step towards it, feeling something calling to him. _

_As he walked, a presence fell upon him. It weighted him down, but did not hinder him at all. Quite the opposite, it felt as if it was drawing him. _

_Naruto widened his eyes._

_He recognized this feeling. _

_The evil, malicious aura, the sweet whisper in the back of his head. _

_The corridor finally ended, opening up into a huge room. As he walked in slowly, the presence seemed almost stifling. _

_He came to a stop in the middle of the room as the outline of a giant cage made itself known, the bars being thicker than the biggest of trees. _

_A pair of eyes snapped open in the dark before him._

_Had he not been so emotionally desensitized, he might have been scared. The eyes burned red and were enormous in themselves, looking like the pits of hell. A maw, opened before him, enormous teeth glistening with saliva as the maw formed what seemed to be a smirk. _

"_**Boy…"**__, the voice called, the ground shaking from the rumble. Its mouth did not move as it spoke and Naruto frowned in confusion. _

"_What…What are you…?", he muttered calmly. The form seemed to shift slightly, narrowing its burning eyes. _

"_**Boy…"**__, it repeated. __**"Boy, come closer…"**_

_Naruto frowned, but never the less, took a hesitant step forward. The maw's smirk seemed to widen, but Naruto pressed on. _

_**WHAM!**_

_An enormous paw slammed into the pars, its claws reaching far into the room. Naruto froze as the claw's stopped a few centimeters in front of his face. As quickly as it had come, the paw retracted into the dark. _

"_**BOY!"**__, the maw snarled furiously. __**"WERE IT NOT FOR THESE BARS I WOULD EAT YOU ALIVE HUMAN!"**__, Its roar rang hollowly through the halls, echoing into silence. _

"_Amusing.", Naruto scoffed coldly. During the whole ordeal, he never even blinked. _

_The eyes narrowed and glared angrily. _

"_**Do you know who I am, boy?"**_

_Naruto narrowed his eyes back at the creature. Simple math, putting two and two together._

"_Kyuubi…"_

_The creature's grin widened sinisterly, a low rumble, like a purr ringing out. _

"_**Indeed…"**_

_The two stared back at each other for a moment, before Naruto shuffled uncomfortably. _

"_I hate you."_

_Kyuubi cocked its head carefully at him in confusion. _

"_**Hm…?"**_

"_I hate you. I utterly hate you. If I could I would kill you like I did Mizuki.", Naruto drawled slowly, eying the beast with a cold, unflinching stare._

"_**Hm hm hm…"**__, Kyuubi chuckled softly. Its chuckle grew, until the beast roared with laughter. __**"HAAAAA! HA HAHAHAHAHA!"**_

_Naruto growled angrily. _

"_What is so damn funny?" _

_The eyes fixed itself on him yet again, the beast still laughing. _

"_**HAHAHAHA! You really think it was by your own power that you managed to kill Mizuki? HAHAHAHA!"**__ Its laughter suddenly disappeared, the beast slamming its face into the bars with a ferocious roar. Its glare was murderously angry. __**"PATHETIC! It was ME! MY power that allowed you to survive that night! MY power that allowed you to kill Mizuki. Without me…"**__ The beast reared back before slamming back into the cage. __**"WITHOUT ME, YOU ARE NOTHING!"**_

_The room shook with force, a deep rumble that sunk into silence. Shock filled Naruto's face. _

"_You…", he trailed of. "That power… That was you?" _

"_**Yeeeessss…"**__, it purred, grinning down at the young boy. __**"That power you felt was given by me, like the pathetic creature you are." **_

"_I see.", Naruto muttered, before giving a small nod. "Thank you." _

_The fox cocked its head in confusion yet again. _

"_**What did you say…?"**_

"_I said thank you.", Naruto shrugged. "If it wasn't for you, then I would be dead." His eyes darkened as they fell to glare into the distance in thought. "…And I would never have been able to avenge Iruka…" _

_The fox shuffled uncomfortably as its gaze watched him calculatedly. _

"_**Hrmpf!"**__, it grunted after a while. __**"Do not think it a kindness. If you die, then I will as well. It was simply beneficial for me." **_

"_I see.", Naruto muttered, not particularly caring either way. "Where are we?", he asked, frowning as he began to think hard. "Last thing I remember…"_

"_**You were dying in the forest, if you do not recall. You pathetic body is succumbing to dehydration and hunger as we speak."**_

_Naruto frowned, remembering the last days. _

"_Ah, I remember…", he nodded, before frowning. "Then… Where are we now?" _

"_**Your mind."**_

_Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the beast. _

"_My mind…?"_

"_**Do I need to repeat myself, human?"**__, Kyuubi growled irritated. _

"_How is that even possible. And why is my mind a sewer?"_

"_**Stupid humans, and your pathetic questions."**__, it growled. __**"Your mind is not actually a sewer you ape, it is simply how your sub consciousness projects itself upon entering. Like this cage…"**__, it growled, raking its claws along the bars, a screeching sound screaming out from the friction. __**"Like this cage is nothing more than a prison, made by the seal of the Yondaime and your mind…"**_

_Naruto nodded at this, as it somehow made sense to him. So much had happened the last days, it wouldn't really matter if more things were…complicated. _

"_Why are we here?" _

"_**I brought you here. Forced your mind to retract inside so that I could speak."**_

"_Why?"_

"_**You are dying. Your idiotic attempt to drag a corpse with you as you already have more than enough to worry about on your own." **_

"_So?", Naruto quipped, growing bored with the conversation. _

"_**Quiet ape! I propose a deal…"**__, the beast trailed off, widening its grin. _

"_A deal…?", Naruto repeated its words carefully, narrowing his eyes at it._

"_**Yes. I can save you…In return…I will have a body…" **_

"_A body…?"_

"_**A body to roam outside of your mind."**_

"_You can't be serious…", Naruto chuckled at the idiocity and palmed his face. "Setting you free…"_

"_**I will not be free you fool, what do you think the seal is there for?"**__, Kyuubi growled. __**"Everything I am, all my power will still be locked away in this shithole."**__ It glared with disdain at the bars caging it. __**"But I will have a body to be outside with, formed in my image. To breathe, to feel…"**_

_Naruto froze as he looked at it. Its eyes were almost solemn, staring longingly into the distance, its hatred gone from its face. The anger quickly returned though, locking him with its glare. _

"_**The body that I will have is nothing more than an extension of yourself, much like a 'Kage Bunshin', just of flesh with no more chakra than what you create it with. Easily dispelled, to be returned here upon dismissal."**_

"_Why should I give you this?", Naruto scoffed. "For all I know you can be lying. Besides, what do I even get from this? You can just kill me when you get free."_

"_**I will not be FREE!"**__, Kyuubi growled angrily, slamming its claws into the bars. __**"Should you die, I will be dragged along with you. Besides, I can train you…"**_

_That peaked his curiosity. _

"_Train me…?", Naruto questioned intrigued. The beast grinned._

"_**Yes…I have lived for decades. What knowledge do you think I cannot teach you? I can make you more versatile than you could ever imagine…" **_

_Naruto fell into deep thought, frowning heavily. _

"_**Choose human. Take my deal and live. Or die a slow death…Alone in the forest."**__, Kyuubi smirked venomously. _

"_You need a body…for me to do this? To accept your deal?"_

"_**Yes…But you already have a body with you."**_

"_No.", Naruto shook his head vehemently. "No, Iruka deserves better. I will not use his body like that."_

_The Kyuubi roared in anger._

"_**Then you may as well die human! Your body is too weak to look for another!" **__Naruto was about to protest when the beast roared and slammed into the cage in impatience. __**"Decide human! Make a sacrifice or die!"**__, it huffed in annoyance suddenly, sinking to the ground. Pressing its face as close as it could to the bars, it brought its eyes as close to Naruto as it could. Their enormous size seemed even bigger upon close proximity, an uncomfortable fact for Naruto. __**"Live or die human…Live or die?" **_

_Silence._

_After a while, Naruto met its eyes with a cold smirk. _

"_Live." _

_A sinister grin split the creatures face in two, narrowing its eyes at the small boy. A purr-like rumble shook the room. _

"_**Excellent…"**_

* * *

"…The fuck you looking at?", Kyuubi grumbled, having walked over to the refrigerator.

Realizing he must have been staring as he remembered past events, he smiled sheepishly before shrugging.

"Nothing."

He watched silently as she cursed and swore in annoyance as she removed spoilt food from the refrigerator, which did not look good as it was several years old.

Looking upon her, Naruto wondered what their relationship was now.

Did he hate her, like he once did? He didn't think so. She had done more for him than anyone had ever done to him before.

He had long forgiven her for her actions, a discussion laid behind them long, long ago.

His finger gently played with the handle of one of his blades, always keeping a hand resting softly on one.

* * *

"_Oi, Sensei…", Naruto ground out through gritted teeth, his eyebrow twitching in irritation with closed eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you…TO KEEP YOUR DAMN CLOTHES ON!"_

"_SHUT UP!", Kyuubi yelled back in anger, her naked form being lit up from the small fire between them. Her clothes were piled up next to her. "I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE IT! How you stupid humans manage to walk around with this day in and day out is beyond me!", she scratched herself irritably on her back. Sitting 'Indian Style' with spread legs, nothing covered her body from the young boy's eyes. _

_Naruto, being way too young to appreciate the body of the opposite sex, kept his eyes closed in irritation, slamming his fist into the ground. _

"_GET USED TO IT!"_

"_DON'T WANT TO!"_

_Naruto grumbled in irritation before lying down next to the fire, turning away from her._

"_Stupid…Why'd you have to be a girl anyway…", Naruto muttered. Unfortunately for him, her animalistic hearing easily picked up on it. _

"_And what the fuck is wrong with being a woman shitface?" _

"_It complicates things!"_

"_Che, you're annoying!"_

"_So are you!"_

_It wasn't that she wasn't beautiful. It was just….weird really, for Naruto. Silence fell between them as Naruto thought back on the last couple of days. _

_A week had passed since he had accepted the deal. Coming back from his mind, his body had been in bad shape, first stages of delirium setting in. Following her commands, he had hoped for the better and touched Iruka's body with his hands. _

_Naruto had nearly screamed as a sharp pain shook through him, red malevolent chakra surging into the body. The body had seemed to melt before his eyes, pooling into blood beneath his hands. _

_Naruto shuddered at the memory, shuffling closer to the fire behind him. _

_Blood. _

_He didn't know what it made him feel, but…_

_He quickly shook away the feeling. _

_He had been awe-struck however, when the pooled blood suddenly took form, rising up from the ground, slipping out from the former clothing. _

_Wide eyed, Naruto had watched as Kyuubi's female form emerged, the blood churning above ground. Pale skin was revealed behind the blood, slender feminine arms and legs. Her breasts revealed themselves, bare as she would be born, a toned stomach._

_He gaped as the blood drained away into her body, a voluptuous form revealed. Her face was the last to be shown, the blood seemingly draining down on her head, falling down to frame her face as hair. _

_Naruto smirked as he remembered how shocked he had been. _

_And then she had proceeded to kick him into a tree before carrying him off. _

_Her problems with clothes however, HAD to go eventually. _

_Naruto frowned: He really couldn't picture her as the creature of destruction, having brought Konoha to its knees all those years ago. _

_That reminded him of a question that he had yet to ask. _

"_Oi, Kyuubi." _

"_What?", she drawled in a bored manner. _

_Turning over to look at his new Sensei, Naruto watched her quietly from his spot on the ground. She was leaning back on her hands, head tilted back to gaze upon the night sky. _

_A gentle breeze blew over them and Naruto could see her closing her eyes, a rare moment of Kyuubi allowing herself to show enjoyment. _

_For once, he found himself not distracted by her naked body. _

"_Why did you attack Konoha?" _

_Seconds ticked by as the fire crackled softly. Kyuubi slowly lowered her head, to look at him quizzically. After a moment, she huffed before looking into the fire. _

"_I don't know." _

_Silence again. Naruto couldn't find the words, staring at her in shock, before anger slowly began to take hold._

"_How can you fucking not know…?", he hissed. _

"_I only remember bits and pieces. Perhaps I had fallen into a blood rage.", she shrugged, not particularly caring. _

"_Blood rage?", Naruto questioned. His anger sipped away for curiosity, but twitched a little as Kyuubi did not even spare him a glance. _

"_Yeah, something we demons experience when we lose control over our anger, we can't help it. It's my guess, but I really can't remember anything that might have set me off like that."_

"_A-aha…", Naruto muttered, frowning upon this new piece of information. He wasn't sure what to feel about that. _

_Kyuubi smirked at him, narrowing her eyes. _

"_So what? You gonna scream at me now?" _

_They glared at each other for a while, before Naruto huffed and turned, closing his eyes. _

_Kyuubi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at this. _

"_Oi! Shithead, I'm not done talking to you!"_

"_I do not really care anymore. It's fine.", Naruto muttered. Kyuubi cocked her head at him in confusion. _

"_Hah…?"_

"_It sounds like it was something out of your hands. So its fine…", he muttered. His shoulders tightened in anger however. "…I would be no better than the rest of them if I blamed someone else for something out of their control…" He sighed softly, shifting to make himself more comfortable. "Good night."_

"_O-oh…", Kyuubi muttered, eyes slightly wide in confusion. "A-alright then…" _

_The silence felt kinda awkward…But Naruto was fine with that._

* * *

Naruto smiled slightly as Kurama made faces, trying to pick up the rotten food without actually touching it. Having traveled together for 4 years, he supposed a bond was going to be formed eventually.

The smell suddenly hit him, making him cringe.

"Ugh…!"

"I know, right!", Kurama grimaced. "I swear, I am going to have to burn the whole refrigerator if it's this bad."

"Then you can buy a new one."

Naruto resisted a smirk as she whipped to him with a scandalized expression.

Perhaps having her in Konoha was not so bad after all.

* * *

_And bam, wrapped up for you. _

_Let me know what you think alright? next chap update will be for my tekken story, so be patient. _

_R and R, critique, alright? Dont be afraid to burn me, im sure il keep it down to crying myself to sleep, no drastic measures. _

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	5. Chapter 4 Differences

**Webspinner**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here back with the 4'th chapter of WS. You will have to excuse my absence yet again, but work and education has driven me to the brink of exhaustion and i have barely had any time of my own to do shit. Ive also had a bit of a personal crisis in my private life lately, so writing has been difficult. _

_Anyways, i am really tired and i have only slept 3 hours for the last 2 days, so ima hit the bed after this update._

_Chapter 4, enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 4 Differences

Naruto had never been a morning person. One of the biggest reasons he always showed up late for the academy those years ago was for that one simple reason.

He hated mornings, SO fucking much.

When he had been out in the wild with Kurama, it had never been a problem for some reason. Waking up was always easy as every day was a new and exciting day…and potentially dangerous. He woke, feeling as refreshed as ever.

But now… He swore, it felt like Kurama had gone apeshit inside his head every morning he woke in his home.

"Geh…", Naruto moaned, rubbing his tired eyes, whose sleepiness refused to leave. He was sleeping on the couch in his living room as Kurama slept on the bed. Despite the bond formed after years of travel together, the sharing of bed was not acceptable. Even more so since she completely refused to sleep with clothes on.

It was not the fact that he was trying to be a gentleman, oh no no no. He had fought her for the right of sleeping in his bed. But alas, rock paper scissors was never been his forte, and so the bed was rightfully claimed by Kurama, much to his dismay.

As Naruto slowly sat up from the couch to stretch and work out the kinks in his body, he absentmindedly mused that they had been in Konoha for almost a week already. Not much had happened and he hadn't met any old friends, a fact he was surprisingly glad for.

Naruto's face darkened in thought at this. Who was he kidding, he didn't have friends from before, they were nothing more than class mates at best. Now as the Sandaime's law was no longer in effect as well, their parents had in most likelihood poisoned them with their own hate for him.

They could all go to hell for what he cared.

Naruto allowed a small smile to briefly cross his lips remembering his old crush Sakura. A weak useless girl, hopelessly in love with his self-declared rival Sasuke. He wondered for a small moment how they had turned out, but quickly squashed the feeling of nostalgia.

Apart from that, the week had gone fairly well. Sarutobi had revealed him for the council, whom had been outraged that he had been allowed back into the village, but did eventually agree with him to let Naruto stay. Certain precautions were taken of course, such as an interrogation in the I&T department. Apart from that, no more were actually needed as Sarutobi vouched for him as an eyewitness for the event that happened that night so long ago.

He was actually cleared from the crimes he'd been accused, a wonder in itself considering the hate they held for him, but years of his absence seemed to have lessened their apparent disgust.

It mattered little in the eyes of the general population though, as most hated him none the less.

He had also been talking with Sarutobi informally, simply catching up like old times. Naruto told him the roughed down version of what he had been doing the last years and Sarutobi had told him about himself and what had happened over the years. Naruto was sad to hear that his wife died, but Sarutobi seemed at ease with the whole event. He supposed that it was something that came with age, the acceptance of our inevitable end.

Naruto didn't tell him everything of course, like how he had met and let the Kyuubi out of his body with its consciousness, in the lovely yet viscous form of Kurama, her true name. As far as Sarutobi knew, he had met her in some no name village neither could remember just passing through. Some bullshitting about how she had saved him from thugs and then apprenticed him seemed believable enough, considering the fact that he was a troublemaker years past.

Naruto had been worried that Sarutobi did not believe him, and if he did he did not show or did not care, but Naruto was no longer the expressing and eccentric boy he was. Lying was as common to him now as breathing.

Naruto was sure he at least suspected that the whole truth never came out, but Naruto was thankful for him to not call him on it.

He had also refused to talk about his swords, skillset and what Kurama had taught him, but it was something that would roughly come to light no matter what he wanted so it did not bother Sarutobi at all. Apart from a few small tests to check that he knew enough to become a genin ninja for the village, purely routine he was assured, no more prodding was done.

Naruto suspected Sarutobi to be responsible for the lack of questions, interrogations and such. He was damn grateful for that.

He informed Naruto that his new team that he would be working with though probably deserved to know some of what he knew, so that his new Sensei could properly judge what missions to accept and whatnot. Naruto supposed that was fair…

…But some secrets would never see the light of day unless he met them in mortal combat.

Naruto blinked, suddenly remembering that it was actually today he was supposed to meet his new team.

With a groan, he managed to get himself up into a standing position next to the couch to stretch before moving to the kitchen.

He had more than enough time to get some food before having to get dressed.

Reaching the door to the kitchen he yawned and scratched the back of his head in thought.

And slammed his head into the doorframe as he forgot the fact that he was walking when presented with Kurama's luscious, yet very naked rear as she stood bent over by the refrigerator.

"GAH!", he yelped, slamming a hand in front of his eyes while he rubbed his head with his other and turned away. "FOR FUCKS SAKE KURAMA!"

"OI!", she yelled back with a snarl, snapping her head to glare at him. "Don't fucking yell, it's like 7 in the morning, you stupid fuck!"

Still with his back turned, Naruto growled and slammed his fist into the door frame.

"And I have told you, every damn morning TO DRESS! How hard can it fucking be?"

It had annoyed him to no end during the entire week. As long as she was there in the apartment, no clothes. It bothered him more now in his later years, as any hot blooded male was bound to have a reaction.

Of course, she had no care for how it affected him.

"It's not a big deal. The fuck do you care?", she grumbled, obviously tired of hearing his tirade every morning.

Minutes went by as they sat in silence at the kitchen table eating together. Naruto had his eyes closed of course, his eyebrow twitching every now and then in irritation. He was thankful for his ability of not having to see with his eyes. Downside was it drained him of chakra, but he regained it almost as fast as he lost it.

It there was one thing Kurama had taught him well, it was chakra control. He had bled and suffered for it to perfection, something he was very grateful for.

As he chewed his bread slowly, his smiled slightly at a memory…

* * *

_A bead of sweat ran down his forehead, his face furrowed in concentration. _

_The night was as silent as it was dark, the pitch black of night encompassing him in its embrace. His breath was even, his eyes darting to his sides. _

_It was way, way too dark for him to see. Way out and alone in the forest, there was no light to work with, but that had been Kurama's intention for the whole exercise. Trees and bushes surrounded him, making it impossible to predict from where danger could come._

_His right hand hung lightly on one of his swords at his back, playing with the hilt by habit. _

_He twitched as a faint whistling sound suddenly rang out from his left side. Spinning around, he attempted to spin around the projectile as he barely made out the contours of a kunai before it hit him._

_Spinning to a stop, he breathed in relief as the kunai disappeared past him. A stinging pain broke out on his left arm. Frowning, he touched the place and scowled as his hand felt wet._

_Kurama had purposively thrown it past him, but made sure to nick him in the process. _

"…_How can you defeat that which you cannot see…?", Kurama whispered out. Naruto frowned as he scanned the area. Her voice seemed to come from no direction in particular. He would be dumb to not expect that she had moved since last time. "…How does it feel to have your ability of sight ripped from your grasp…?"_

_He couldn't hear her movement, not a single sound._

_Another whistle suddenly made itself known, from behind this time._

_He crouched as he spun, pulling his sword in mid movement. He slashed upwards as he looked over his shoulder, making out the contours of a shuriken. He slapped it away with his sword, sheathing the blade by the time he finished his spin, back in his former battle position. _

"…_Few ninja have the born ability of sensoring…" _

_Another whistle, nicking his other arm as he tried to evade. _

"…_Even fewer have the tenacity to learn…"_

_Drawing his sword yet again, he pulled it halfway out and spun, letting a shuriken from his side be blocked by the blade before sheathing. _

"…_Now, your question should be…", Kurama's voice drifted off. _

"…_How…?", Naruto whispered back, his mind in a focus, yanking his head to the side as a kunai whipped past. He glared in irritation as it nicked his cheek. _

"…_Chakra…", her voice whisped faintly, her obvious mirth making Naruto grit his teeth. _

_Another whistle as he spun, this time managing to evade fully. _

'_How?', he thought, straining his concentration to focus. _

_Another whistle, and Naruto spun into a crouch. He widened his eyes as it was aimed right to the middle of his face with more than enough velocity to kill him. He barely managed to sway away, hissing in pain as it cut across his forehead. _

_His eyes darted around for new threats, his eyes absentmindedly tracing over a spider web by a bush a couple of meters away from him. _

_Intrigued, and against the logic of his training, he allowed himself to look at it, admiring its intricate weaves of silk._

_The web moved weakly, revealing a small breeze much too weak for Naruto to notice, the spider itself hanging steadfast in the middle of it. _

_A web. _

_Naruto allowed himself to smile and closed his eyes. His posture relaxed, for some reason not at all worried that Kurama might attack him again at any moment._

_Carefully, he pushed his chakra out. Straining his chakra control to his limit, he grit his teeth to control the flow. He had quickly learned from Kurama at the start of his training that due to his enormous chakra levels, chakra control was essential for his future survival. She had pushed him beyond what he'd thought was possible for him, but now, all his training made sense. _

_Carefully, weaved a net of chakra around himself, an intricate web of chakra that encompassed him. He gently pushed it outwards, biting back a groan as he furrowed his brow from the strain._

_Expanding the web, he felt…no…he SAW! He saw everything!_

_Every patch of grass beneath his feet, every leaf on every bush. The web swayed weekly, revealing the weak breeze he could not feel, but see. _

_And the form of a female, crouched on a branch above him, arms raised with kunai in hand._

_As the person dropped down on him like death from above, he smirked, yet kept his eyes closed. Spinning as he drew one of his swords in a reversed grip, he slashed upwards to meet her strike. _

_Through the web of chakra, he could make out a small outline of her smiling lips…_

* * *

"…Aren't you supposed to go do something?", Kurama drawled out in a bored voice.

"Eh?", Naruto blinked and opened his eyes, a fact he instantly regretted as he forgot she was naked. "Ah, you're right.", he mumbled and cast a brief glance up at the clock. He sighed before scowling darkly as he went to get dressed.

* * *

"Naruto!", Sarutobi exclaimed with a wide smile as he entered his office. Naruto couldn't help but return the smile, even if Sarutobi could not see it behind his mask.

"Old man.", Naruto smirked, ignoring Sarutobi's advisors that were glaring at him as they were dismissed from the office. "How have you been?"

"Busy, no thanks to you.", Sarutobi smirked back as Naruto took a seat in front of his desk, chuckling good heartedly.

"You wound me!", Naruto exclaimed with muck hurt, holding his chest as if in pain. "You make it sound like you don't appreciate me being here!"

"Heh…", Saruto chuckled, shaking his head with a wide grin. "No Naruto, there is nowhere else I would rather have you.", he said solemnly.

Naruto sat back down, feeling uncomfortable from the Hokage's caring gaze.

"So, my team…?", Naruto trailed of questioningly as he switched the subject. His brow twitched in annoyance as Sarutobi's eyes crinkled knowingly in amusement.

"I am afraid we have a couple of subjects to take care of before that. Not to worry, your team is not going anywhere."

"Whatever happened, I swear it wasn't me.", Naruto waved his arms defensively, making the Hokage palm his face in exasperation.

"Naruto…"

"Right, shutting up."

Sarutobi shook his head again with a smile as he folded his hands on the table.

"It is the matter of your mask. I am afraid I cannot allow you to continue to wear it within the walls of Konoha."

"Really?", Naruto frowned in confusion.

"You are neither ANBU nor hunter nin. There are regulations to be followed, though you are more than welcome to use it as much as you want outside the village walls, so I will not confiscate it."

"I…I see…", Naruto muttered, before hesitatingly moving his hands to remove the mask.

"May I ask how you came to possess it?", He asked curiously, smiling slightly as the mask was removed.

"Another time old man.", Naruto replied, allowing the mask to disappear from his hand with a poof of smoke. Sarutobi widened his eyes, almost losing his pipe from surprise.

"Y-You know sealing!"

"I do.", Naruto shrugged, smirking nonchalantly from the glare Sarutobi gave him.

"Kurama knows sealing….?", he trailed off suspiciously.

"Kurama knows many things.", Naruto nodded and folded his arms. "And the Forbidden Scroll helped."

Sarutobi watched him intently, before sighing and closed his eyes. Naruto frowned in worry as the weight of the years suddenly showed on his face.

"Naruto… You have had 4 years to learn the secrets of that scroll…", he muttered. "You are still alive, and for that fact alone I know you have been cautious. But listen carefully...". He swirled his chair around to gaze out the window. "There is a reason the secrets of that scroll was put there in the first place."

"I know.", Naruto nodded, restraining a flinch as Sarutobi spun back to fix him with a hard stare.

"Do you, really?"

The two stared each other down. Birds chirped from outside, easily heard through the sudden silence.

Growing tired, Naruto scoffed and turned his head to the side.

"Was that all?"

"I believe so."

"Good.", Naruto said in a clipped tone. He did not like the fact that Sarutobi had such an obvious distrust of what he had learned from the scroll. He only hoped it would not be a problem, despite their difference.

Rising from the chair, Naruto gave him a small nod, before turning to leave.

"Where may I find my team?"

"Training ground 7.", Sarutobi said, chuckling a bit at the end. "Remember the way?"

Naruto didn't reply apart from the small smirk. Closing the door behind him, he walked away until he found himself alone in the hallway, before he disappeared with a poof of smoke, the clone gone from the Hokage's tower.

* * *

"Shame…", Naruto whispered as he removed his mask in the same manner the clone did in the tower as its memories transferred to him.

He was already on his way to training ground 7 as the clone went to his office, knowing already from before where his team would be waiting.

'Team 7.', he mused to himself. His new team.

Apparently, one of their last members had died on a mission some time ago, allowing Naruto to fill the spot.

He wondered who the members of his team were. While ninja do die, even genin from time to time, he had to admit that it was not very encouraging to join a team that had a recent casualty.

Arriving at the clearing that was the center of training ground 7, he easily picked up the forms of 3 as easy as it was with his own eyes. They had not seen him yet. Even as he trudged along slowly towards them.

* * *

"I really don't understand what the Hokage is thinking…", Sakura muttered, frowning as she leant back on a tree. "I mean, letting him back inside the village is one thing, but allowing him back into service as a ninja… And he is late too."

Kakashi simply sighed, standing aloof with his eyes burrowed into an orange book in his hands. If one were to look, he was not exactly really reading as his eyes did not move along the page. Truth was, the news of Naruto's return brought forth a lot of mixed feelings in him, as the event that had happened 4 years ago had brought a somewhat dent in his trust of the young container, his first thoughts questioning if Naruto really was a monster.

But now he had come home and his charges cleared with the Hokage himself as a witness for the very event that had made him flee the village.

Doubts were resurfacing, and Kakashi would do his best to hold his judgment before he met the boy himself.

Less could be said for the rest of his team though, especially Sakura considering how she was adamantly voicing her distaste of Naruto's return.

"You should give him a chance, Sakura-san.", Kakashi drawled lightly. "The Hokage himself vouched for him you know. I doubt he would do that if he actually killed Iruka and Mizuki those years ago."

"Still…", Sakura seemed to retract a bit into herself, glancing over at Sasuke, who stood with folded arms. Kakashi restrained a sigh from the endeared gaze she gave him, obviously expecting him to make a comment.

"Hn.", Sasuke let out thinking as he stared of into nothing. "I always found it hard to believe him able to murder two higher ranked ninja, considering his skill in the academy. Even so, the Kyuubi…", he trailed off, frowning slightly.

"Is safely sealed, as it will continue to be.", a voice called out suddenly.

Kakashi widened his eyes in surprise, instinctively reaching for his holster as he snapped towards the newcomer. The whole team stiffened, noticing that it was in fact Naruto who had snuck up on them.

'_I didn't even notice him…'_, Kakashi thought warily, allowing his hands to fall to his side.

"Naruto…", he muttered, frowning as he noticed the bindings over his eyes.

"N-N-Naruto…!", Sakura stammered, positioning herself discreetly behind her team, Sasuke just staring blankly at him.

"I assure you, the Kyuubi is the least of your worries.", Naruto drawled out icily, reminding them of a shadow of the once exuberant and joyful kid. Kakashi noticed one of his hands resting on the hilt of one of his swords, his feet positioned to strike even though he stopped a good couple of feet away from them.

"Are…Are you blind?", Kakashi questioned with surprise. He could not see much potential behind a blind ninja. Naruto smirked, shaking his head.

"It is not a matter of being able to see, it is a matter of need."

"No….need…?" Kakashi cocked a brow at that. Even Sasuke looked befuddled.

"Don't worry yourself about it.", he dismissed, his apathic smirk fading. "I assume you know who I am, but I do not know you."

"Ah.", Kakashi exclaimed easily, pocketing away his book. Chuckling uneasily, he eye-smiled and scratched the back of his head. "I forgot."

"Sensei!", Sakura exclaimed angrily, her temper showing as her brow twitched in irritation. She froze as Naruto snapped towards the sound of her voice. She swallowed uneasily as he clicked his tongue.

"Sakura…?", he muttered, frowning through the fold. Reaching up, he removed the bindings, blinking to clear his eyes before he locked gazes with her. "Heh…", he smiled slightly. "It really is you."

Sakura seemed to shrink into herself as he stared at her.

At a younger age, she had found him infuriating as he pestered him for dates. Now, all she could think about, was that the Kyuubi container was standing right in front of her, one who held a being that had almost destroyed whole Konoha so many years ago.

Criminal, murderer…Monster.

Just a few of the words that had been used to describe him after he fled the village. While she found it hard to believe that he had murdered his two teachers, she could not help but believe the rumors surrounding the Jinchurichi, and how easily they were influenced by the contained beasts.

She couldn't help but notice how his smile never seemed to reach his eyes.

"E-ehe…", she chuckled nervously, giving him a small wave. "H-hi, Naruto-san…"

Uncaring of her fright, Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, his smile never wavering.

"Sasuke.", he greeted. Sasuke stared back at him for a moment, before smirking slightly.

"Dobe."

Naruto grinned at his reply, nodding back good heartedly.

"Teme.", he chuckled. "Good to see at least one daring to look me straight in the eye. Few of you these days…", Naruto finished lowly, scowling at Sasuke, his smile becoming dangerously sinister. Sasuke faltered his smirk, blinking upon the sudden change in his demeanor. "And I assume you're our team leader?"

"Eh…", Kakashi blinked, inwardly smirking as one of Naruto's eyes twitched discreetly from his aloof attitude. "That's right.", he eye-smiled. "Name's Kakashi. Nice to meet you."

"And you.", Naruto nodded quickly.

Getting the hint from the gradually growing silence, Kakashi sighed and flexed his neck.

"Alright, so welcome to Team 7. I thought we could introduce each other, so that we know a bit about each other, like you're dreams. I can start since you already know a little bit about your other 2 team mates."

"Oh, here we go…", Sasuke muttered, gaining a confused glance from Naruto.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, I don't really have much hobbies-"

"He reads porn in puplic.", Sakura interjected, eyes closed in a frown, gaining a somber nod from Sasuke. Naruto quirked a brow at this. Kakashi, completely undeterred by the interruption, eye smiled like nothing had been said.

"…I don't have much for dreams-"

"He simply wants to keep reading porn.", Sakura stated yet again, gaining another somber nod of agreement from Sasuke.

"…My plans for the future…", Kakashi trailed of, his brow twitching in irritation as he closed his eyes.

"Keep reading said porn.", Sakura followed up, Sasuke not losing a second to show his support with a somber nod.

"Oh come on!", Kakashi exclaimed angrily, glaring over at his treacherous team. "I'm nowhere that bad!" Sakura and Sasuke stared neutrally back at him. "Well…I mean…mostly…" Their creepy unblinking eyes bore into his. "Fine, I read porn.", he finally relented grumpily.

Sakura sighed as their teacher sulked, dark clouds looning over his head in depression.

"A-Anyways...", she trailed off nervously as she met Naruto's gaze. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like-"

"I do not care."

The whole team stiffened at Naruto's sudden words. Kakashi, looked over his shoulder, watching him curiously as Naruto closed his eyes and turned his side to them.

"E…Eh?", Sakura stammered.

"I do not care.", he repeated, his cold tone reminding them of exactly who were standing on front of them. "I remember enough from the academy 4 years ago. Sensei." Kakashi perked up as Naruto looked at him intently. "I assume we are here for a purpose. May we get to it?"

Sakura shrank back into herself, hiding partly behind Sasuke, making Kakashi sigh inwardly. The team dynamics would be difficult to work out with Naruto acting like he was.

"Alright.", he eye smiled, turning back to face the group. "The reason we are here now is for a small sparring session. I thought we could get a sense of the new team dynamics, as well as a chance for us to see each other's skill, mainly you Naruto-san as you are the new member. Before we do any missions at all, I think we're all benefiting from knowing where the skill level of the team is, so we choose our missions correctly."

"I see.", Naruto smiled. "I assume you have some conditions to set."

"That I do.", Kakashi sang lightly, reaching into his pocket. Pulling up 2 bells, Naruto cocked a brow at Sakura's small whine of dismay.

"I am guessing the team has done something similar?"

"Past test, years ago now.", Sasuke said, not very worried about it like Sakura.

"It's simple really.", Kakashi began, fastening the bells to his belt. "The three of you against me, objective is to take the bells from me by whatever means necessary. Come at with me with the intent to kill, alright?"

Naruto pursed his lips. Clearly, Kakashi was underestimating him, though he could not fault him for it if that was the level of the rest of the team.

As Kakashi counted down with his fingers, Naruto noted the fact that Sasuke and Sakura scattered back towards the forest.

"And start!", Kakashi said happily as he counted finished counting, before reaching down to his pocket, fishing out an orange book. Naruto frowned as his teacher began to blush and giggle.

"Are you fucking kidding me…", Naruto muttered, closing his eyes in irritation.

"Oh, you still here?", Kakashi looked over at him.

"I am going to be honest with you Hatake-san, I find this nothing short but insulting."

"You do realize that I am a jonin right? You are just a genin, no reason to overestimate yourself.", Kakashi trailed off, looking back into his book.

Naruto's gaze hardened as his scowl deepened.

"…I don't think you are aware of who you are talking too…", he hissed dangerously. He gritted his teeth in anger as Kakashi smirked beneath his mask, glancing over at him.

"Hoh…? Perhaps….How about you enlighten me then…? Spider-san…" He suddenly cocked his head thoughtfully. "That reminds me, how did you ever receive that nickname?"

"A name given to me in hushed whispers of those who has seen how I enjoy killing people.", Naruto trailed of monotonously. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the blonde's words. "Perhaps you would like a demonstration?"

Kakashi felt his irritation grow. The kid was seriously overestimating himself. Threatening his teacher like this…At least he had balls to do such a thing, he had that at least.

"Watch yourself…", Kakashi warned lowly. Snapping his book shut, he pocketed his hands as he glared back at the blond. "I have been a jonin longer than you have been a ninja. Sides…", he smirked trying to provoke a reaction. "…Doesn't seem like you have much bite to match your bark, you have just been standing there the entire time. Not daring to do anything?"

"Heh…hehehehe…",Naruto chuckled, palming his face. "No, that not it." Shadowing his face with his hand, his eyes seemed to glint eerily at Kakashi through his fingers. "I have already made my move long ago."

And thus, his form wisped into nothing.

"What!", Kakashi exclaimed and tensed. Concentrating, he finally noticed a presence in his mind. 'Genjutsu?', he exclaimed worriedly in his mind, quickly dispelling it.

The world rippled, and to Kakashi's dismay, revealed Naruto smiling coldly at him a few feet away, a kunai in hand swiping down at him.

* * *

_Read and review folks, lemme know what ya think!_

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	6. Chapter 5 A Moth to the Flame

**Naruto – Webspinner**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here back with another chapter! Im leaving yet again tomorow so i will not be able to read any reviews until next weekend, but i will the very first second i am back again. _

_And yeah, someone might be a little OC in this chapter, but a LOT has changed from the vanilla storyline and everything will be explained in due time. If you havent been able to guess it yet, i love to reveal little by little, until you finally receive the whole picture. _

_Anyways, Chap 5, ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 5 A Moth to the Flame**

Kakashi clutched his bleeding shoulder, watching Naruto carefully. The cut was not deep, but enough for it to bleed through his grasp.

He narrowed his eyes from the smirk Naruto gave him, a sick form for amusement gliding over his lips. His eyes twinkled dangerously, eerily cold of emotion.

"Too bad…", Naruto whispered darkly, grinning widely as he scowled back at Kakashi. "…I was hoping to cleave the whole arm off your shoulder…"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes in anger as Naruto seemed to barely contain himself.

"Don't get so full of yourself.", he hissed, reaching down to equip a kunai with his good arm.

* * *

Meanwhile, right outside the clearing, Sakura and Sasuke were watching the whole ordeal.

"Genjutsu!", exclaimed with a whisper, glancing quickly over at Sasuke who was hiding right next to her. "B-But I thought his control was way too bad for something like that! Genjutsu needs large amounts of chakra control!"

"This isn't the same Naruto we knew.", Sasuke nodded, watching the ordeal with interest. "Besides, Jinchuurichi usually have enormous pools of chakra, don't they? Naruto must have very good control of his chakra considering the fact that he holds the strongest of the tailed beasts."

"T-True…", Sakura stuttered, reprimanding herself for not seeing this. "I wonder what he has been through to achieve something like this…"

"…And such, in only 4 years…", Sasuke whispered unheard by Sakura, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi were staring at each other, neither willing to make the first move. Silence reigned on as none moved a muscle.

Suddenly, Naruto flicked a shuriken to his hand from his sleeve, sending it like a precise lightning strike towards Kakashi before dashing to the side. Kakashi, quickly seizing the offensive, dashed the same direction before closing in. Throwing the kunai at Naruto, he followed its momentum as a distraction.

Slashing upwards, Naruto flicked the kunai up before spinning around. Kakashi cartwheeled over Naruto in the air as he slashed horizontally, grasping the kunai he had thrown earlier, before landing.

Back to back, they both spun, gazes locking as their arms slammed together, blocking the other's strike. And so it was on, both fighters locked in a Taijutsu fight, neither willing to give ground.

Hit for hit, they met each other. When one swiped, the other swayed away, only to strike anew.

Breaking momentum, Naruto stopped midway in one of his spins away from Kakashi's swipes, before spinning the opposite direction.

Kakashi widened his eyes at the unexpected move, breaking to counter the attack. Attempting to block his strike, he never noticed the fact that the kunai was gone from Naruto's hand.

'_W-What!?_', Kakashi barely managed to think as his hand was caught by one of Naruto's.

With a gleeful grin, Naruto stabbed towards his gut with his other hand, now equipped with kunai, and it was by the hang of a thread that Kakashi managed to catch his hand that had somehow switched without his notice.

Straining against each other, Kakashi glared back at Naruto as he scowled, his sick smile never leaving his face. It did not even look like the struggle fazed him.

"You…", Kakashi hissed out between his teeth. "…When you stopped your momentum, you switched the kunai over to the other hand…", he chuckled shortly, before tensing as Naruto applied more force towards the hand that was seeking to stab his gut. "…The long sleeves of your clothes makes it easier to hide such moves…impressive sleight of hand…" Kakashi grinned a bit as Naruto glared in an irritated manner. "…But useless in the end…"

Naruto scoffed.

"You think this means something?", he cocked a brow at Kakashi. Shaking his head slightly, he sighed annoyedly. "I tire of this nonsense. Your deduction impresses no one."

Letting go of Kakashi's hand, Naruto spun away, dragging Kakashi with him as he was holding onto his hand. Before he could react, Naruto spun to his back to deliver a bone shattering elbow stab to his spine, one that sent him tumbling away to the edge of the clearing.

Gritting his teeth, Kakashi stabbed the kunai into the ground to stop his momentum, splitting ground for a good distance before he finally stopped.

'_Shit, those hits are not those of a genin…'_, Kakashi thoughts, watching Naruto warily as he stared back at him, his apathic scowl ever present on his face. _'If Taijutsu doesn't work…then…!'_

Quickly shuffling through handseals, Kakashi leaned back and breathed deeply.

"**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"**

* * *

"What is Sensei thinking!", Sakura shouted in surprise, not noticing the wince Sasuke made from the loud tone of her voice. "That is way too much for just a sparring session!"

Somehow, Sasuke was not convinced that was enough to stop Naruto.

They watched as Kakashi blew the fireball to an immense size, before sending it speeding towards the young blonde.

* * *

"Again, with the tedium…", Naruto sighed with closed eyes. Lazily, he reached up with his free hand, palm towards the huge fireball that was looming over him.

* * *

"What is he doing…?", Sasuke muttered out loud, both his and Sakura's eyes widening as the Fireball closed in on him and the blond did nothing, except stand there with his arm raised.

Sakura screamed as the ball hit, but to the shock of everyone present, did not engulf the blond. It stood in place, the fires roaring loudly in protest as it threatened to bulge around the obstacle, before quickly shirking to a smaller size.

Smaller and smaller it became, until whatever remained of it, seemed to get sucked into Naruto's palm, smoke flowing off of his hand.

Sasuke and Sakura gasped.

* * *

"Seals!", Kakashi exclaimed with wide eyes.

Naruto's hand was full of seals, including what little was shown of his arm. The moment passed, and to Kakashi's shock, the seals on Naruto's arm disappeared from view, before he lowered it slowly, his eyes having a bored look to it.

'_Seals…he has placed seals on his own body…'_, Kakashi thought warily. He had, without a doubt, underestimated him, considering both his age and former reputation. Sealing was a difficult art to master. _'What kind of sealing allows for him to do such a thing like this…? And the ink…they only react or seem visible when he charges chakra to them…'_

"It was amusing at first, that you thought you actually had a chance.", Naruto drawled, lining himself up sideways. Tensing his body, his hands clenched together as he bent his knees to be able to move. The small glint in his eye was all the warning Kakashi ever got. "But I tire of this."

Kakashi just looked oddly at him.

"What are y-"

Before he could continue, Naruto was already there. Standing in the same sideways position he had been all across the clearing, Naruto had closed the distance and struck.

Kakashi felt his body move backwards, from the blow to his gut. It came so fast that his body seemed to mold itself around Naruto's hand.

"GAH-", Kakashi spat as all breath left his body.

"It's over…", Naruto whispered, and with a small extra push with his hand, sent Kakashi tumbling away.

Pain, white flaring pain, was the only thing on Kakashi's mind as his body rolled away, before finally slamming into a tree.

Getting his grips back, Kakashi leaned into the tree, trying shakily to get his body to his feet. Nothing felt broken, but-

Kakashi gasped and backed up against the tree. Naruto was suddenly standing right in front of him, staring apathically back at him.

Shock and instinct guiding him, Kakashi struck back by reaction alone. With deadly precision, Naruto blocked before striking him in the face, sending his head slamming back into the tree.

Before Kakashi could do anything at all, Naruto grasped his arm, pulling him back before knee striking him in the gut. As Kakashi bowed forward from the blow, Naruto struck up into his face, sending him slamming back into the tree.

Kakashi's knees buckled, but managed to stand even as Naruto punched him with a jaw shattering hook before kicking him swiftly at the side of his knee. Stumbling down, Naruto sent him to his knees with another hook that had him spitting blood.

* * *

"W-What is g-going on?", Sakura stuttered out fearfully, watching as Naruto systematically disabled their teacher.

"This is way too much, we need to stop him!", Sasuke muttered, standing up to move as Naruto bent down to grasp their fallen teacher.

* * *

With an annoyed grunt, Naruto leant down and clutched Kakashi around his throat. Kakashi coughed and struggled, trying futily to pry his hand open, but his grip was like iron. Lifting him up to his feet back up at the tree, Naruto released him, only to slam his palm over his ear.

Everything blinked white as his balance went to shit from the damaged nerve in his ear, but Naruto refused to give him the courtesy of even falling to the ground.

Punch for punch, Naruto made sure he never managed to fall, keeping him in place as his strikes picked up in speed, delivering more and more strikes.

"Naruto!", Sakura screamed behind him, making him pause one of his punches. "Naruto, that's enough!"

Naruto blinked, looking back at the bloodied face of Kakashi. It was with a painful moan that Kakashi sunk to the ground, the tree smeared with blood where he had been.

Blood.

Naruto glanced over his hands.

Blood. So much-

He shuddered and closed his eyes, before swallowing angrily. Leaning down, he quickly cleaned of his hands with the cloth of Kakashi's pants.

"Naruto…", Sasuke muttered. Naruto glanced over his shoulders, regarding his other teammates as they eyed him warily. They were tensed and ready to move, as if they expected him to attack them.

How amusing.

Turning, his hand went back to rest over one of his blades like it always did, before trudging along past his teammates. Passing them with eyes straight ahead, he restrained a chuckle as the both of them breathed out in relief.

"Hatake-san." Kakashi gave a small sound and twitched, not able to do very much more. Naruto glanced over his shoulder, regarding him coldly, before resuming his casual walk away. "Never underestimate me again."

He could hear his team members start fussing over their teacher. He'd done no lasting damage, so he was not particularly worried. Session was apparently done for the day, so next issue was what the fuck he was supposed to do now.

Thinking about it, Naruto had not had ramen in 4 years. Perhaps it was time, if only for old time's sake.

* * *

Naruto ignored the glares as he passed through the village. He was positively surprised as it was nowhere near as bad as he remembered all those years ago. He took his time as he walked, enjoying the better atmosphere of the village, noticing some were looking at him with fear, and some with curiosity.

He still had quite a while to go, when someone suddenly called out his voice.

"Naruto-kun…", a small, soft and feminine voice called out, making him stop in his place. Turning around to face the newcomer, he cocked his brow at her. "It really is you…"

She was his age with dark and flowing long hair. She was beautiful, incredibly so, and something seemed so familiar about her…

The pupiless eyes, of course. The Byakugan.

"Hinata…", he tried, his tone questioning as he tried to remember. "Hinata-san, correct? You were in my class."

Her solemn gaze seemed to brighten, smiling as she nodded.

"That's right." She regarded him with an expression Naruto could not place. It was unfamiliar for him. "You really are back. You look so different."

Naruto allowed himself a small smile at her comment. He remembered Hinata. She was always a quiet girl, but never treated him badly like many others. She seemed ignored by most.

"And so have you.", he nodded to her. "You have grown very beautiful."

"Ah…", Hinata seemed confused for a moment, before blushing, almost retracting a bit into herself in embarrassment. "T-Thank you…"

"Did you need me for something?" He cocked his head at her as she gathered herself with a small nod.

"Do you…Do you have a moment to talk?"

* * *

They ended up at a small teashop that was empty of customers and away from prying eyes. The young waitress was shaking like a leaf as she served them, quickly disappearing from view when she was finished.

"I could not believe it when you left…That you had murdered our teachers…", she said solemnly, looking into her tea. Naruto was staring at her as he absentmindedly trailed his finger over his own cup. They were sitting opposite of each other, allowing him to enjoy her…pleasing looks.

He sipped his tea, speculating whatever might have brought on this talk.

"I refused to believe what people said…even my father he,-…" She stopped herself, a subtle shake of her head revealing a sore subject. "People were saying so much…and then our classmates began talking, rumors about you and…", she looked up, eying him sadly. "…And the tailed beast."

"I suspected as much.", Naruto muttered. "And you? What did you think?"

"Everything suddenly made so much sense…" She shook her head, gazing down into her tea again. "The glares and the way people treated you…why you were always so alone…", she sighed. "It made me so angry…"

"Angry?", Naruto cocked a brow in question.

"It was all so unfair…That you would be treated so for something out of your hands…"

Her words tugged at something in him. It was…nice, that someone cared. Her words were honest, a refreshing change.

"I…I am surprised…", Naruto admitted, shaking his head slightly. He smiled at her, enjoying the small blush it brought on her face. "But how did you fare after I left? You were quite alone in your opinion of me, am I right?"

"You are right…", she shrugged. "But I did not mind it much. I have always been a bit…isolated…" They shared a smile from this common trait. "My team members did not care much for my thoughts of you…or my feelings for…you…", she trailed off, sinking into herself again. A blush spread out across her face, and it took some moments for her words to register in Naruto's head.

"Eh…", he breathed. And then, his eyes widened. "EHHHH!?"

"I always watched you, but I never dared to tell you of my feelings.", she said, still looking down as if Naruto had never exclaimed his surprise. The young waitress peaked around the corner with a frightened expression before disappearing, no doubt checking if someone had indeed been killed. "And now, finally seeing you again after all these years…", she looked up at him, gazing shyly into his eyes from beneath her bangs. "…My feelings for you have not changed it seems…"

Naruto did not know whether to be charmed or unnerved.

Seconds ticked by, until the growing silence became too much for Naruto under Hinata's intense gaze.

"Why me?"

Hinata tilted her head in confusion at his question.

"What do you mean?"

"Why me?", Naruto repeated frowning as he folded his hands around his cup. "I don't understand it. We never talked, and still now after 4 years…", he shook his head. "Why me?"

"It was not always so…", she giggled, the sound sending flutters in Naruto's stomach, as she took a small sip from her tea, still watching him with an endeared look. "You began as someone I simply looked up to…You were everything I wasn't, but wanted to be…You weren't shy, you were brash, and even when people looked down on you, you never gave up. No matter how people treated you, you were always so kind…"

Her words made Naruto sink a bit with regret, looking down into his drink with a solemn expression.

"I am no longer the boy you fell in love with then.", he shook his head. "I am but a shadow of my former self in that regard. I am no longer kind, least of all."

"You're wrong.", Hinate shook her head, her smile never faltering as he looked up in confusion. "Our talk together here now proves as much. You are but what the people here have made you…" She adopted a thoughtful look. "I too, have changed. I have done some things I regret…" Before Naruto could comment, she smiled brightly at him yet again. "But I have finally enough courage to tell you of my feelings."

"Duly noted.", Naruto chuckled. They shared a small laugh until finally settling down with their tea. "Look Hinata, I have been gone for so long and…well, we never really, you know…talked."

Hinata giggled at his uncomfortable expression.

"It is okay.", she smiled and waved him onwards. "I am not offended."

"I just don't want to promise anything, do you understand?", he said seriously.

"I understand.", she nodded, still smiling warmly. "You have a lot on your mind right now. But…", she blushed, a shy smile playing yet again on her lips. "…You do not mind if we talk again?"

"No…", he smiled back at her, enjoying the way she was practically glowing. "No I would not mind that."

* * *

_And done. Fuck all, im going to bed. See ya in a week folks, il see if im not able to squeeze out another chap then._

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	7. Chapter 6 Illusion of Innocence

**Naruto – Webspinner**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here, back with another chapter! Finally, i know, and i am sorry for the pause, but i have warned that my work keeps me quite busy. Finding time to write is hard, but i am doing my best to keep my hobbies going. _

_The chapter's a bit short, i know, but its for a reason. I always have a reason for things...mostly. _

_I know that this is supposed to be a dark fic, which it will be, but come on. The story has not yet begun. Its going to be a bit slow now at the beginning, as i will spend time to introduce the changes in the verse as well as some character development and interractions. Accept the fact that the story is a bit lighthearted for now. _

_And by the way, does anyone else have trouble inserting the horizontal line in your stories as you update? its annoying me like a bitch with the itch, it doesnt show up now when i am in doc manager, but sometime pops up after i have updated the fucking shit and sometimes it doesnt show up at all. Irritates the fuck outa me, and i have enough trouble with my blood pressure as it is. __. _

_Chapter 6, ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 6 Illusion of Innocence**

Sarutobi sighed heavily. He was gazing solemnly out the village, his pipe hanging absentmindedly from his lips.

"I know…", he muttered. "…It might just come to that…"

Danzo, the bandaged and old man, one of his advisors and a council member, were watching him silently from behind in front of the desk. One of his eyes was hidden behind bandages, his hands folded over his cane that rested against his chin.

"But are you willing, Sarutobi?", he groused, watching him with a calculative eye. Sarutobi sighed once again.

"It is no easy burden for me to consider such a thing…But you forget who you are talking to, old friend. I am the hokage…" His tone hardened, having a chilled edge to it. "…and I will do what is best for the village. At any price…"

As silence grew, Danzo leaned back, tilting his head at Sarutobi.

"He is showing remarkable promise, defeating a jonin ninja several years his senior…IF his power is his own…"

"I know…but considering how far he has come…Sealing is no easy art to master."

"True.", Danzo nodded. "But the shadow clone technique-"

"Is the only reason I haven't outright given the order.", Sarutobi interrupted as he swirled around. "I will not risk the village for anything…and it never hurts to be prepared…"

Silence reigned yet again, the two men looking at each other with an ominous silence.

"So.", Danzo broke the silence. He already knew they were at an agreement.

"So. So make preparations. Just be discreet with your ROOT…" Saruto swirled away from him, giving a sad glance out the window.

"Make preparations…Make preparations to terminate Naruto Uzumaki, should the need ever arise."

* * *

"Eheh, really?", Hinata laughed, leaning into him teasingly, the blush ever present on her face.

They were walking towards Ichiraku, having left the tea shop in good tones. Naruto had refrained from asking why she wasn't with her team, as the subject seemed sore for her. He did not mind her company, but found it….unusual to have her hanging onto him as they walked. She had been holding onto his arm the whole while as they walked, gained some incredulous looks from some villagers.

They probably had a hard time believing that the Hyuuga heiress herself would associate with someone like him. All the more reason for him to piss them off and accept her presence.

"I swear, its true!", Naruto grinned, keeping his eyes ahead as he secretly enjoyed the feel of her breasts that she pushed up on his side as she held onto his arm. He would be betting his left nut that she was doing it on purpose. "The priest didn't dare say shit! He was just too proud to admit that one of his apprentices had fucked up so bad, so instead he just hoped no one would notice! Which was beyond stupid as everyone was right there, watching the disaster unfold plain as day!"

He had been telling one of the more…harmless stories his years held, much to the delight of Hinata's curiosity.

Hinata had to shield her mouth in embarrassment as she was unable to hold her laughter. Naruto had to admit, it felt good to finally converse with someone else than Kurama after all these years. Sarutobi was fine really, but their meetings were always cut short. This was the longest time he had ever spent with someone apart from his sensei after he began his journey.

They finally arrived at the shop, placed exactly where Naruto remembered it.

Naruto allowed himself a wistful smile as he lost himself in nostalgia. The shop hadn't changed one bit. Still looking the exact same as it once did.

* * *

"_Oi, brat! You're gonna ruin me with the amount you eat every day!", Teuchi groused teasingly at him, wiping over a dish by the counter. He grinned at Naruto's threatening growl, or at least might have been if his mouth had not been full of ramen. It sounded more like gurgling really, or like a sick animal regurgitating. _

"_Shut it old man!", Naruto snapped boisterously, making Ayame glare at him from behind the kitchen. "I always pay, don't I?" _

"_Brat…", Teuchi grew a tick mark. "You still owe me for the last 4 meals." _

_Heaving down the last in his bowl, Naruto slammed the bowl down with a content sigh, grinning as if he never heard him. _

"_Old man! Another bowl!" _

"_BRAT!"_

* * *

Hinata looked up at him curiously as he paused, before giving him a smile and a reassuring squeeze on the arm.

"Nervous?", she asked, making Naruto smirk.

"No. Just a lot of good memories from this place."

"I see…", she paused, tilting her head, before smiling widely. "Come on then!", she tugged his arm eagerly, pulling him into the shop.

The change in her from what he could remember was astounding. A completely different person.

Like him, she had changed. Like him, it was as if the former version had died, giving way for a new.

At first look, he would say it was a positive change, but he knew better. No one changes so radically without reason. Naruto was hesitant to ask, considering how sore he found the subject of his own change. He just hoped it hadn't marred Hinata too much. She deserved better.

"Good morning to you!", Teuchi greeted them as they entered, wiping the counter with a cloth. He grinned widely, looking the exact same as he did when Naruto was still a child. "Welcome to Ichiraku's, how may I…may I…", his voice trailed off in confusion. Naruto smiled as recognition flashed across his eyes.

"Old man.", Naruto nodded, grinning widely as Teuchi gasped.

"Na-Naruto?", Teuchi questioned disbelievingly. At Naruto's joyful grin and nod, he smiled widely before throwing his arms out in elation. "Naruto! You are back!"

"I see you-Oof!", Naruto gasped as Teuchi hugged him in a bear like grip, the big man lifting him off of the ground.

"Hahaha! Naruto, not so small anymore, eh?", Teuchi laughed boisterously, ruffling his hair as he was set down. He laughed louder as Naruto glared in mock anger, slapping his hand away from his hair. The fact that Hinata was giggling uncontrollably, turned away to hide her face, did not help his pride.

"It is good to see you…", Naruto trailed off with a smile, before scowling darkly at Teuchi. "…But never lift me like that ever again."

"Bah!", Teuchi ignored his remark and slapped his shoulder with a smile, Naruto's dangerous tone going all but ignored by the older man. "Rude as ever. You'll be a brat forever in my eyes!"

Glancing over at Hinata, Naruto frowned as she was hunched over in laughter away from him so that he wouldn't see. Attempting to look threatening worked poorly when someone completely disregarded you.

It had been a long time since he had felt embarrassment.

His brow twitched as a few giggles escaped her lips.

"Be quiet.", he muttered.

It only made her laugh out loud.

"Oi! Ayame!", Teuchi yelled out as he went behind the counter again. "Get out here, look who's back!"

It was with a feeling of dread that Naruto listened to the clutter coming from the kitchen, Teuchi's smile seeming suspiciously ominous.

"Who…?", Ayame entered from the kitchen. Her voice drawled, seeming irritated, presumably from being interrupted. Eying her father suspiciously, she blew some hair away that was matted to her face, before gazing speculatively at the customers.

"Long time no see.", Naruto muttered, smiling at the young woman.

The young brunette was of a slim build, despite working at a ramen stand, clearly not sharing all her father's genes…not that Naruto would ever say that out loud.

She had changed much during the last 4 years. Her hair had grown longer, tucking it all neatly away in a ponytail so it would not be in the way. Even so, tufts of hair escaped, matting itself to the skin of her face from sweating while working with the ovens. She had grown more feminine over the years, her body looking like that of a woman, a fact the apron poorly covered.

Perhaps it was his hormones that came with age…but she had grown very beautiful.

Naruto resisted the urge to gulp as she narrowed her eyes at him, the black irises in her eyes glinting intensely back at him. Her lips seemed to pout for a very short moment, a fact Naruto found to be quite sexy for the young civilian, before her eyes widened.

"Na-Naruto!", she gasped, making him grin. "Naruto-kun, you're back!"

"Hey Ayame-chan!", he grinned.

Suddenly, her body language changed dramatically, before she stomped towards him. Her face was set in a grim expression, lips thinned as she frowned. The sudden change made Naruto blink in confusion as the woman, clearly angry, stomped menacingly towards him.

He felt frightened.

This was a situation he had not been in before. She looked absolutely pissed and just about ready to tear him a new one.

If there was one thing he had learned from Kurama after all these years, was that angry women were a battle better not fought.

But alas, confrontation seemed unavoidable, sweat beginning to pour from his face in nervousness.

Hinata tilted her head at Naruto, whom was standing rigidly in place with a nervous expression on his face. He looked uncomfortable, to say the least.

His mind raced.

Fight or flight?

Attack?

Run?

Should he-

"Naruto!", Ayame suddenly shrieked, leaping onto him.

"Oof!", Naruto gasped as she clasped her arms around him.

Okay, never mind, she were sharing some genes with her father after all. Where did that strength come from…?

"Wow! Look at you!", she exclaimed happy as she could ever be. Still hugging him around the middle, she reached up with one hand to pinch his cheek. "You've grown so tall, you are taller than me now!"

Naruto restrained the urge to blush as she beamed up at him, feeling a good couple of kilometers out of his comfort zone.

His brow twitched from the pinch she held on his cheek.

"Let. Go.", he growled as threateningly as he could.

Ayame gasped and took a step back. Naruto frowned as she held her hands to her face in shock.

As silence fell over the stand, he began to think that perhaps he had overreacted.

…Until she squealed in giddiness.

"Kyaaa!", she exclaimed, making Naruto jump in surprise. Before he knew, she grabbed his head and pulled him harshly into her chest, smothering him with her assets. "Little Naruto sounds so manly! He's all grown up now!", she cried happily, not noticing Naruto's flailing arms as he desperately tried to escape her grip.

Seriously! What was with the women pushing their tits on him today!

She suddenly released him, snapping towards her father, allowing Naruto to heave for breath as he stumbled backwards.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner that Naruto was here! I even heard the chatter long before you yelled!"

"Oi, oi…", Teuchi's brow twitched in irritation, obviously not sure how to handle the apparent sugar rush his daughter currently found herself in.

"Safe…", Naruto muttered for himself as he eyed Ayame cautiously as she tore her father a new one. He cast a glare sideways at Hinata, who sputtered and had to turn away to hide her giggle as she met his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"N-N-Nothing…!", she waved dismissively over her shoulder.

The obviously blatant lie did not amuse him.

"Stop laughing.", he hissed.

She wouldn't stop.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? _

_Leave a review! _

_If you think it sucks, then by all means write it, i dont give a shit. I am here to get better, not whine and cry myself to sleep from the critizise. _

_Or maybe not whine, but il still cry myself to sleep. _

_Like i do everynight. _

_Fuck my life. _

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	8. Chapter 7 Stains of the Past

**Naruto – Webspinner**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here back with another Chapter! Been awhile since last time, and the reason for that is because of a long time with constant exams to practice towards. I am just about done now though, which is good because i am beginning to feel quite exhausted. Other than that, life has been pretty wild lately and i think ive wasted about all of my cash on alcohol during the last weekends. Its a good thing stuff is finally calming down around here, any more and im gonna end up an alcoholic. _

_Ive actually had this Chapter ready for a while, but never found the time to ready it. Right now, im so burned out of energy though that i dont even want the effort of playing games. No better time than to rot away in bed with the laptop in my lap. _

_And what the fuck is up with the grammar auto-correct this site has began? It wont even turn off or let me change anything. If i wanted to actually have this site try and suck my dick like this, then it can atleast have the common curtesy of giving me the reacharound while theyre at it. _

_And one more thing, just in case some people didnt get it during the last chapters: _

_Yes, this is a darkfic. Yes, Naruto is fucking strong. Yes, he beat Kakashi's ass, and i dont care if youre a Kakashi fanboy wanting to suck his Dick. And no, not everything here follows canon. SO FUCKING WHAT? Welcome to fanfiction shitstain, unleash you fucking imagination. If i want to spread this story like i do my STD every saturday night, then it is your fucking choice wether to take it or wear a condom. If you wanna read about a goodie goodie two-shoes taking dicks up in his ass every Chapter, then find another story. _

_And lastly, when flaming someone, why end your Chapter with a "Good day to you.", like your massively satisfied with yourself ending a discussion with a mindblowing preach? Ok, you dont like what is in the story. Fine, i get that, ITS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA. When you dissagree with someone in real life, do you end the discussion with a flair for the dramatic, anticlimatically leaving the room with that? No you dont. _

_If you dont like it, then fine, i respect that. No need to flaunt your dick in my face asking to tilt my head and squint. _

_Anyways, Chapter 7, ENJOY! _

**Chapter 7 Stains of the Past**

"Hey, Naruto…", Ayame trailed of curiously. Naruto looked up from his ramen as she leaned towards him over the counter. "I was wondering…"

"About…?", he asked, cocking a brow at her. He sipped his food slowly, considering the fact that ramen was nowhere as good as he could remember it to be. But he supposed that was the wonders of being a kid, finding enormous joy in small things.

"What's the deal with the swords?", she tilted her head at him, frowning at the swords on his back. Hinata looked up from her own food and looked at his swords as well with a curious stare. Teuchi stood back and relaxed while wiping the counter.

The stand was naturally empty except for them, considering the fact that it was still quite early on the day, something which suited Naruto just fine. Prying eyes could be an extreme source of annoyance.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, what is the deal with carrying 9 swords? I mean, I know I'm not a ninja or anything, but it just seems a bit excessive. Aren't you just carrying around dead weight?"

"I must admit, I am curious about the swords as well.", Hinata said, leaning closer to look at them. "They are unlike anything I am used to see among shinobi, where did you get them?"

"They have a purpose, even in numbers and form…", Naruto smiled before shrugging. "And where and how I got them is a long story, a story suited better for another time."

Ayame and Hinata fell quiet, mulling over his words in thought.

"Hmmm…", Ayame narrowed her eyes at him before pouting. "Fine, you keep your ninja secrets."

"I am gonna pay for this in some subtle way, aren't I?", Naruto chuckled, smirking at the young chef.

"Perhaps not so subtle…I am sure Hinata-san is perfectly willing to assist in the endeavor, right?"

"Of course!", Hinata chirped, smirking at Naruto's dismayed expression. "After all, I want to know as well!"

"You gone messed up now boy.", Teuchi chuckled from behind the counter with a large grin at Naruto.

The group shared a laugh, talking time away while enjoying the food.

Naruto and Hinata paid for their meals and bid their farewells after a good while, walking along the street.

"That was nice. I didn't know you were such good friends with them.", Hinata smiled up at him.

"They're alright I suppose.", Naruto shrugged noncommittally, smirking as Hinata glared mockingly at his answer. "I have known them for many years before my journey and I will be forever grateful to them."

"Have they always been so nice to you?", Hinata tilted her head at him. "Considering your condition I mean."

"They were wary at first, of course. But they never denied me service, and I guess that was the reason I always ate here." Naruto looked over his shoulder at the shop in thought. "Although it seems they have done well in my absence…"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think they had as many customers then as they do now, which makes sense as I doubt folks wanted to associate themselves with a shop that services the demon kid. I do not think I will return here for a while, I don't wanna ruin their welfare."

"I…I guess that makes sense…", Hinata frowned, looking down at her feet in thought as they walked. "It's a shame…I really enjoyed talking with Ayame-chan…"

"Then why should you not?", Naruto grinned at her as she looked up at him. "It's me who is the demon brat, not you. You should come here anytime you like, it's not like you will ever ruin their business by just being there."

"I suppose…", Hinata smiled. "And I need to talk with her about your punishment as well."

"Oh god, just let it go will you!", Naruto laughed, making her laugh as well.

"Nope!", Hinata smirked, bumping into him with her shoulder teasingly. "Anyways, where are we going?"

"I dunno…Aren't you supposed to be with your team though?", Naruto questioned. His voice didn't defer from his good merit, but his eyes looked over at her discreetly.

The minor tightness around her jaw, barely visible to the eye, revealed his suspicions; something was indeed wrong with the relationship to her team. The rest of her face revealed nothing however, as she opened her mouth to respond.

"Hinata…", a voice trailed out at their side, interrupting whatever reply she had coming.

Naruto looked over, seeing a small team sized group walking towards them, consisting of 4 people. He recognized the boy with the large dog by his side, Kiba, a brat that was about as loudmouthed as he was back in his academy days. The next one, covered up with a hood and shades, could be none other than Shino, if he remembered his name right. However, the last 2 were unknown to him, a young girl, a pretty girl with shoulder length, straight and sharply cut black hair dressed in a mixture of civilian clothing and shinobi gear. Her attire showed some skin, as seemed to be natural for the common kunoichi. The woman, who was without a doubt the elder of the group, had wild, long black hair, dressed in tight fitting cloth and bandages, with the oddest red pair of eyes he had seen apart from Kurama.

If he'd take a wild guess, they were most likely a team, about on their activities.

He focused on Kiba as he was obviously the one who had spoken, his eyes darting between him and Hinata.

"O-Oh, Naruto!", he exclaimed as he suddenly recognized him. Naruto refrained a smirk as Kiba's reaction seemed quite…reserved when he recognized him. The apprehensible frown on his face seemed quite expected.

"Kiba-san, Shino-san.", he nodded, smiling slightly as Shino responded with a slight nod. Some people really never change. "It has been a long time."

"Y-Yeah…", Kiba trailed off a bit unsure, glancing over at the woman. Following his eyes, he saw the woman frowning intensely at him, her shoulders tense and ready.

Naruto scowled, smirking sinisterly as his blue eyes glinted darkly.

"It has been a long time Naruto-kun. I hope you have been well.", Shino said in his silent manner that seemed normal for him. Taking his eyes off the woman, he chuckled internally at her nervousness from his presence. He gave Shino a grin and shrugged easily.

"Well enough. And you?"

"Well enough."

"I assume this is your team gathered here?"

"You are correct.", Shino nodded. Before he could continue, the woman crossed her arms stiffly.

"I am Kurenai. Their Sensei."

"A-Ami.", the younger girl muttered. Naruto took a moment to regard Ami, noticing that while the clear nervousness from his reputation was apparent, there was also a slight curiosity lingering in her careful stare. As she began to fidget from his stare, he nodded and looked back to Kurenai.

"A pleasure."

"I am sure.", Kurenai said, as stiffly as ever. Naruto wasn't able to hide the smirk this time. "We need to be going now. Kiba, Shino."

"Hey, just…Wait a second.", Kiba said, looking over at Hinata. Naruto followed his eyes to her and tilted his head curiously.

Hinata was still frozen in the same spot, turned sideways away from them. Her eyes were closed, a calm, yet cold smile on her lips. "Hey, Hinata…", Kiba began, glancing over at Naruto for a slight moment.

'Now what is this about?', Naruto thought, lifting a brow in wonder.

"You should go with your team Kiba-san.", Hinata muttered, sounding surprisingly apathetic.

"Hinata, can't we just-"

"You really do not understand the meaning of 'I do not care what you think' do you?", Hinata sighed, ignoring the shocked look on Kiba's face. Kurenai gave her a glare that went all but ignored from Hinata as she stepped up to Naruto. "I believe it is time I returned home Naruto-kun. Do you…", she bit her lip and blushed, looking up at him as she stood a short feet away. "Do you mind if we meet again tomorrow?"

"Not at all.", Naruto smirked as she seemed to beam brightly.

"Great!", she exclaimed. Laying one hand on his shoulder while the other rested on his cheek, Hinata quickly leaned up and kissed him on his other, brazenly close to where his lips was. Surprised, he went wide eyed from the bold move and failed to respond to the wink she gave him before turning around to walk away. "See you tomorrow!", she said before disappearing in a shunshin.

They all stood agape from her quick escape, Kiba's team obviously having never seen her in such a light.

"Well…", Naruto muttered with a small chuckle, shaking his head in wonder. "That was unusual."

His words seemed to snap Kiba out of his stupor, who quickly turned to glare at him.

"This is your fault…", Kiba groused angrily.

"Me?", Naruto cocked a brow at him and smirked. Jealousy, was it? "If you did not notice, she was the one who kissed me."

"Not that!", Kiba hissed in response. "It's your fault she's acting like she is! It is your fault what they did to her!"

"Hoh…?", Naruto trailed of, hunching his shoulders into a scowl, grinning widely at the antagonized boy. Shifting his side, he intentionally revealed the hand that always rested on the hilt of one of his swords. Kurenai took a step forward, her gaze flickering between Kiba and Naruto with a worried gaze. "And I am sure you would like to do something about that, would you not…?"

"That is enough Naruto!", Kurenai snapped, walking forward to yank Kiba on the collar of his sweater. "Kiba, were going."

Kiba eyed him as Naruto stood still a satisfied smirk on his face. As they passed him, Kiba stopped shoulder to shoulder with Naruto, his angry black eyes meeting Naruto's icy cold ones.

"Woof woof dog.", Naruto smirked, smiling wider as Kiba's eyes narrowed themselves at him. "Your owner is calling, yanking your leash."

"You stay away from her…", he hissed lowly. "If you do anything to her…"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, while his grin grew ever wider, gauging the angry teen in front of him.

"Oh, I think I will do things to her alright…", Naruto sang gleefully, greatly enjoying the furious gaze in Kiba's eyes. "Don't you worry about that…"

"Kiba!", Kurenai hissed angrily from a distance, having finally noticed that Kiba was not following. Kiba's gaze flickered to Kurenai, before snapping back to Naruto's mirthful eyes, losing some of its embers.

"She's calling, dog…"

Kiba's eyes tightened, but no reply came.

Words did not need to be spoken, his eyes being more than enough to decipher the message. Finally, he walked off after his team, allowing Naruto to go his own way at last.

Too bad he did not give a shit about the message he'd sent.

Although…His words struck some worry in him.

Naruto stopped, looking towards where he knew the Hyuuga Compound to be.

'_It's your fault she's acting like she is! It is your fault what they did to her!'_, Kiba had said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes; just what the hell had happened while he was gone?

* * *

"I don't understand how he could turn out like this…", Sakura muttered quietly, sitting next to Kakashi, who was sitting a bit slumped in his seat. Sasuke was leaning by the wall on the opposite end of the hallway.

After the incident with Naruto at the training ground, they had quickly taken Kakashi to the hospital. The doctors assured them that it looked worse than what it was, no major damage done, but he ought to take it easy for the next day. He didn't look well, considering all the bruises.

They were just waiting for the doctor to clear them, so they just waited in the hallway, a woozy Kakashi hunching in his seat.

"Not quite the kid I remembered from those years ago…", Kakashi chuckled drowsily, wincing from his throbbing ribs.

"How…", Sasuke muttered darkly, scowling with his hands crossed. Sakura and Kakashi glanced over at him. "How? How has he gotten so strong in such a short amount of time?"

"Sasuke-kun…", Sakura muttered, looking at him with a worried glance.

Kakashi just sighed, regarding him calmly.

"Sasuke, just because-"

They there all interrupted as the doctor opened the door to his office, smiling at the trio.

"You're all clear.", he said, handing Kakashi the receipt for his visit. "Take it easy out there, you hear?"

"Sure, sure…", Kakashi drawled, getting up to leave, briskly walking to the exit. Sakura quickly bowed her thanks to the annoyed doctor before running to catch up with the other 2.

"By the way, I think we should be mindful of Naruto.", Kakashi began, fishing out an orange book from his pocket, which made Sakura's brow twitch in irritation. "He is definitely dangerous. I doubt he is willing to work with us as a team for now, so we have our work cut out for us."

"He was the dead last…", Sasuke growled, drawing another sigh from Kakashi as they walked outside.

"And obviously not so anymore."

"I guess it was true…what they said about the Jinchuurichi…", Sakura muttered thoughtfully. "That they're monsters…"

"Who knows…", Kakashi shrugged. "They have a lot of power inside of them, and power corrupts with time. Although some have been known to learn how to control the Tailed Beasts, little is known about them. But it is not his status as a container that worries me."

"It is not?", Sasuke asked silently, narrowing his eyes.

"No…It is his status as the 'Spider' which worries me…", Kakashi trailed off with a thoughtful glance up at the sky.

"Never heard that name before today. What's the big deal about it?"

"I've heard of it.", Sakura voiced, biting her lip as she visibly tried to remember. "The 'Spider' is just a myth though, is it not?"

Kakashi sighed and stopped in the middle of the street. He closed his eyes and let a cool breeze wash over him. The street was abandoned, the only sound present being the chatter of civilians a block away.

"The 'myth', as you call it, began sometime after Naruto left…I do not know the origin or exactly when…I think the myths reached Konoha about 2 years ago, but no one has given them much thought, waving it off as superstition." Kakashi gave off a small chuckle. "I actually think there's a children's song about him, meant to scare children to behave." He shook his head and turned to his team who was watching him with curiosity.

"And?", Sasuke pressed.

"What I do know, is that there were a lot of discussions on whether or not he should be put in the bingo books. In the end, his existence was too much of a question. Although-"

"Get to the point!", Sasuke hissed, making Sakura frown. Kakashi held up a finger as a question for patience.

"Although…Death seemed to follow wherever he was reported. Rumors said that the streets were littered with the corpses of criminals."

"Criminals?", Sakura tilted her head.

"Yeah, all kinds of shady characters. There has been word from all kinds of places, both far and wide, like this. A rumor even says the 'Spider' pissed off a local lord of sorts and ended up killing all of his men."

"But what gave him his name?", Sasuke pressed with interest, making Kakashi look thoughtful again. "How do we even know if Naruto is this 'Spider'?"

"Again, most is shrouded in rumors and speculation. The truth I doubt anyone knows anymore. I heard one rumor however…", Kakashi paused, before sighing yet again. "It tells of a shrouded character, usually seen at the dark of night. No one has broached word with him, his masked face the very depiction of apathy."

"Naruto doesn't have a mask…", Sakura questioned with a raised brow.

"It is said the 'Spider' carries multiple sword, his hand ever ready yet no one has ever seen one drawn."

"THAT does sound a bit more familiar…", Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "But I still haven't heard how he got his nickname. IF, if Naruto is indeed the spider."

"Well, I think he hinted at it during our fight…"

"What do you mean?"

Kakashi's eyes darkened considerably.

"He mentioned 'his favorite way of killing people', and if he was going to show me. If Naruto is indeed the 'Spider'…" Kakashi sighed before straightening his back. "…Then that involves hanging them up in the air…"

Silence fell upon the team. Sakura had a shocked look to her. Kakashi wasn't able to get a read a Sasuke, who only looked right back at him in a quiet manner.

"H-Hanging them…?", Sakura stuttered in shock. "How?"

"It's not your typical way of hanging someone from what the rumors say, nor do I know how he does it. But…" Sakura and Sasuke leaned forward in anticipation. "He somehow hangs their dismembered bodies, dripping with blood, up into the air…"

Sakura's face was mixed with shock and disgust, and Kakashi was able to pick up the small widening of Sasuke's eyes.

"He hangs them up…into a web."

* * *

_And done. Not sure what to think of this Chapter, it didnt quite end up the way i first thought. _

_Id appreciate a couple of thoughts on how it ended up, seeing as i am unable to agree with myself. _

_And if i see one more angry review ending with a pompous "good day to you", then i am going to have very very angry thoughts about you. So watch yourself. _

_Anyways folks, read and review, and il see you guys next time. _

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	9. Chapter 8 Luxury of Comfort

**Naruto – Webspinner**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here back with another chapter. I will be dissapearing again right after this chap is out so i will be unavailable to answer any reviews or questions that might appear. _

_The reason i am dissapearing is because i am about to undergo a very difficult educational course and i will be gone for about a month. I will not be able to write AT ALL during that time. _

_Anyways, so far i am very pleased by the comebacks ive received from your reviews thus far, although i am still excited to know what you people think of an eventual pairing, IF any at all. A few has given their thoughts, which has been very interesting to read, thank you so much. _

_I am also very flattered to hear that some of you wish for me too update faster with longer chapters. I take this as a form of praise as well as a moment for potential betterment. Unfortunately, my work keeps me EXTREMELY busy most of the time as my work is my first and foremost love in life. It demands a lot of my attention, something which makes it extremely difficult to juggle time between writing, working and spending time with my friends and girlfriend. _

_Also, i wish to clarify what kind of character my version of Naruto is. Years ago when i was still watching anime and reading manga, i was a huge fan of the hellsing series. I absolutely HATED series like bleach for example (which is a very popular series for a good reason, i concurr), because the main protagonist is a pushover for most of the time. He gets his ass handed to him, then he trains and becomes stronger, and then perhaps he gets the shit beat out of him some more, before he finally saves the day. I find this very tedius. _

_For those of you who has watched hellsing, then you know there is no such thing. When everyone is dying and the protagonist (not really sure if alucard or seras is the protagonist really) shows up, he only let them hurt him for shits and giggles. And then he UTTERLY and HORRIBLY dismembers them in the most brutal fashion._

_Now, this Naruto is by no means immortal, and he will have troubles, it would be boring if it was anything else. But there will be no cliche montages where he gets his ass handed to him, before he traines with the power of his loved ones and returns stronger than ever. Fuck that. _

_For this chapter, i will warn you that there is little for excitement. This chapter is purely character development and me trying to carefully move the plot along. Do not dismay though, as next chapter will set course towards eventful times. _

_Anyways, chapter 8, ENJOY!_

**Chapter 8 Luxury of Comfort**

D-Ranks.

D-ranks, d-ranks, d-ranks.

Now Naruto was proud to know that he was good at planning. Had he however calculated that the amount of d-ranks and what those missions entailed, he would have taken the long way back to Konoha before he subjugated himself to this mockery.

Naruto scowled and opened the door to his apartment, threatening to rip the door of its handle in his irritation.

The last days had been filled with nothing but D-Ranks, and for fuck's sake, what kind of a fucked up team of ninja wastes their day painting fences and the like.

As amusing as it was to see the clients reaction as they got the demon brat's team, Kakashi's indecisiveness at letting them do anything else annoyed the fuck out of him.

He didn't talk much with his team, but he managed to pick up their annoyance as well from the dull missions. He deduced that they were probably used to at least doing C-Ranks, but Kakashi was apparently withholding those missions ever since he came unto the team. It seemed logical for him to do such a thing, after all his talk about comrades and teamwork. In all likelihood, Kakashi wanted him to bond with them before going on anything more than a D-Rank.

What bullshit.

He quickly left his sandals by the door before entering into his house, wanting nothing more than to eat and fall asleep. The dullness of the past days had been taking its toll on his patience, perhaps unconsciousness was the better choice.

Entering the living room on his way to his kitchen, he glanced around before slamming his eyes shut.

Of course he had forgotten again…

"For fucks sake Kurama.", he grunted, closing his eyes with an annoyed twitch. Kurama laid draped naked across his couch, reading a book as she laid on her stomach. Her chin rested on her palms, feet kicking lazily up behind her. Had he not been as annoyed as he was, he'd found her pose cute.

Not that he would ever tell her. She did not like compliments very much, from which he'd learned during their years of travel as different men of different places tried to approach her. He did not envy them after her treatment thereafter.

Thinking back on it, it wasn't really that much she ever seemed to like. The thought made him frown a little.

He let his chakra pulse out, filling the apartment with its web, allowing him to see and feel everything with closed eyes. He trudged along towards the kitchen with a dismayed frown on his face.

"For fucks sake you too shitface.", she grunted back without looking up from the book. She wore a face of utter boredom, her eyes lidded sleepily. The pile of books resting on the table at her side clearly told him that she'd been at it for a while.

"Still not able to dress yourself I see.", Naruto said, frowning upon the mess Kurama had left by the sink. He'd have to clean that up later.

"Still not able to shut the fuck up I see.", she quipped back, the utter boredom in her voice unflinching as she gazed down into her book.

Truth be told, he was a tad bit worried about her. She had not left the house, not even once during their time in Konoha. She hadn't even left to stretch her legs, she'd just stayed inside all day, doing…well Naruto didn't really know what she'd been doing. Not sure he'd want to know.

It was unusual for her to be so inactive. Her unhealthy aversion to other people however might explain it.

He opened the fridge, looking in to decide what he'd have for snack.

"Were empty of milk.", she yelled out to him, making him nod absentmindedly. He'd have to buy more later then.

"What, can't milk those tits of yours?"

_Twock!_

"We ran out like yesterday, go buy some more.", she drawled, ignoring Naruto as he wobbled in place, the sharp edge of a book lodged into his head.

Naruto ignored the book as it fell to the floor, huffing slightly as he found nothing he wanted yet.

"What, did you milk your tits dry or something?"

_Twock!_

"There's nothing much to eat either. Do some good for once, you fucking shit."

Naruto's brow twitched in annoyance, yet again ignoring the new book that was lodged in his head.

"I can see that…", he growled, slamming the lid shut. "Why didn't you say so as I came in?"

"Dunno.", she shrugged, not even sparing him a glance. Naruto hand twitched, reminding himself to count to ten.

"Do you enjoy seeing me bowed down and wasting time for nothing?"

"Yes."

Another twitch. Breathe, he reminded himself.

"Fucks sake…", he muttered, stretching his back before walking into the living room with his eyes closed again. "Fine, but on one condition."

"Hm?", he tilted her head, finally looking up from the book with a suspicious glare on her face.

"You get your freeloading ass dressed. If I have to suffer this bullshit, then you're coming with me."

As the dismayed frown on her face grew, a smirk appeared on the corners of his lips, making her narrow her eyes.

"Naruto…", she growled threateningly.

"Oh well…", Naruto sighed dramatically, waving his arms out in an exasperated gesture, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess I'll be eating out this week then. I have enough cash to last me until next week I think…?"

Downtrodden, Kurama pouted before getting up, walking slowly to the bedroom to get dressed. Naruto's brow twitched in annoyance from her slow pace. "You've got one minute to get dressed before I buy dog food to last us the week."

He had never seen her do anything that fast before in their years together.

* * *

"Sensei…", Sakura whined discouraged. "We haven't gotten anywhere, the D-Ranks is only making him grumpier…" She looked down, twiddling her fingers with a frown. "…And us as well."

"I agree.", Sasuke muttered, looking off into the distance. "Enough is enough sensei, we have been doing B-Ranks in a steady manner, even A-Ranks for the last 2 years."

Kakashi sighed, snapping his orange little book shut before pocketing it away. They were currently walking towards away from the Hokage tower, spending time together as a team before they had to split up and end the day.

"I understand your annoyance with these kinds of missions, but you do understand the reason for it, don't you?"

"We do.", Sakura nodded, ignoring Sasuke's grunt of denial. "But is it honestly helping? He only seems to retract himself further."

"Hmm…", Kakashi scratched his chin. "Maybe… But I am still thinking-"

"Oi, Kakashi!", a loud and deep voice called out, making the team look up from their musings.

They were approaching a crossroads where they normally split up when done for the day. In the middle of the abandoned street stood two teams they were familiar with. Asuma, the son of the third Hokage, faced them along with Kurenai, each of their teams talking and mingling with each other.

Asuma smiled lazily at them, while Kurenai waved. Their teams turned as they approached.

"Asuma-san, Kurenai-san.", Kakashi nodded, smiling at the both of them.

Sasuke sighed as Sakura and Ino fell into an argument the second they laid eyes.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun.", Choji greeted politely, Shikamaru standing close by.

"Hey.", he greeted back, giving Shikamaru a slight nod which was responded to in kind, before Shikamaru looked back at Ino, a mutter under his breath sounding suspiciously like 'troublesome'. He didn't really know any of them, but it was nice they were polite enough to greet him.

Kiba and Shino were having a silent conversation a couple of feet away from the rest of the group, Kiba sparing the newcomers a slight glance before conversing with Shino. Ami stood by Kurenai, looking off with a thoughtful expression.

Shino, of course, you couldn't really tell if he was even breathing.

"Done for the day, are we?", Kurenai smiled kindly at Kakashi, which he responded with a lazy nod, scrathing himself at the back of his head.

"Yup. Been a quiet day today."

"I concur, there's not that many missions available nowadays.", Asuma muttered, absentmindedly pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He failed to notice the irritated look which grew on Kurenai's face, sputtering in surprise as she flicked the cigarette with her finger away from his lips as he was about to light it.

"I suppose so…Though I do see nothing wrong with days of peace and quiet.", Kakashi shrugged.

"You're just lazy, happy to read porn.", Kurenai smirked, eying him suspiciously as Kakashi adopted a hurt look.

"Am not!"

"Am too.", Sasuke muttered, who was still standing right behind him, not conversing with the rest of the flock.

"Insubordination…", Kakashi gloomed depressively as Kurenai giggled at him.

"Say Kakashi, aren't you missing your last member?", Asuma asked.

The group fell silent, each having their own reactions at the mention of the last member of Team 7. Kurenai tensed, frowning slightly, while Kiba gained a dark expression on his face. Sakura retracted a bit into herself as the flock eyed them curiously.

"Ah, well…", Kakashi chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "He left quickly to return home. He's not in the best of moods today."

"Got that right…", Sakura muttered, ignoring the frown Kakashi shot her.

"Hoh…?", Asuma smiled. "Teamwork troubles Kakashi? That's not like you, you who value teamwork so much."

"In Naruto's defense…", Sasuke spoke up, drawing the surprised eye from everyone present. Noticing the attention, Sasuke huffed, looking away and crossed his arms. "…In his defense, a man can only take so many D-Ranks before he snaps. It's safe to say he is used to a bit more action…", Sasuke's lips twitched in amusement before glancing over at Kakashi. "…Especially considering the fact that he wiped the ground with your ass our first meeting."

At Sasuke's words, the group gasped in shock as Kakashi shot Sasuke and annoyed glare.

"I-Is that true Kakashi?", Kurenai muttered with wide eyes.

Kakashi sighed deeply, noticing the wide stares from everyone present, much to his embarrassment.

"Yeah…"

Their reactions were understandable really. Kakashi was one of the strongest Jonin amongst the shinobi of Konoha, if not the actual strongest. Outside the village, he was widely known and feared as the 'Copy-Cat Ninja'.

The fact that a genin had defeated him understandably unnerved them.

"Woah…", Ino trailed off wide eyed. "Since when did Naruto get so strong…?"

"How did he do it?", Ami leant forward questioningly at Sasuke and Kakashi.

"I hear he has a lot of swords now, did he use them?"

"Does he have any new ninjutsu?"

"I hear he knows some Forbidden Jutsu's!"

"Alright, hold up!", Kakashi held up a hand as he eye smiled. The group quieted down, looking expectantly at him. "We haven't been able to really see much of what he could do. Truth be told, as embarrassing as it is, he took me down very easily. It was like he wasn't even really trying and I still ended up in the hospital."

"No way…", Choji muttered. Kurenai looked thoughtful, while the rest shared varied expressions. Shino looked over at Kiba who seethed angrily, nudging him in the shoulder with a questioning glance that was ignored.

"Kakashi-sensei…", Shikamaru muttered with narrowed eyes as the group looked towards him. "I find that highly unlikely to believe. With the amount of experience you have, how is that even possible? You must have severely underestimated him if this is the case."

"It's the demon…", Kiba suddenly snarled as Kakashi opened his mouth, making Ami jump in surprise from his outburst behind her. The group turned towards Kiba, whom glared furiously at Kakashi. "It's because of the damn demon, isn't it? Without it, he would never be strong enough to take you out so easily!"

"Kiba-san!", Kurenai reprimanded at Kiba with a frown.

"Well, did he?", Asuma questioned.

"I do not know enough about the Jinchurichi's to answer that…But it did not seem like it.", Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Bullshit…", Kiba growled. Ami shot him an annoyed glare, but he was otherwise ignored.

"Believe it or not, the first he did was to ensnare me in a genjutsu. That is how he first wounded me, cutting me by the shoulder with his kunai. It was the worst I suffered really, apart from the bruises."

"G-Genjutsu!", Asuma sputtered. "Kakashi, you know it's unheard of for Jinchurichi to use genjutsu. They have way too much chakra for it to be possible, much less effective!"

"We know what we saw.", Sasuke said, crossing his arms again as he gained the attention. "It was genjutsu. It only means that he has trained his chakra control to an incredible level."

"Ne, Kurenai-sensei…?", Ami tilted her head up at Kurenai. "Is it possible? For Jinchurichi to use genjutsu I mean? You know a lot about it."

"I do. But I find it highly unlikely…", she muttered with a frown. "Genjutsu is usually a field chosen by those with small amounts of chakra, as the art demands a high level of chakra control, which is much more difficult to train with a high amount of chakra."

"Mou, who cares!", Ino suddenly exclaimed with flailing arms. "I wanna know what happened next!"

"Well, we engaged in taijutsu.", Kakashi shrugged. "For a while we seemed to go toe to toe, before he revealed a severe case of sleight of hand. Almost stabbed me right in my gut too.", Kakashi chuckled. "And…That's when things took a sudden turn…"

"What do you mean?", Asuma questioned, absentmindedly reaching for his pack of cigarettes. Luckily for him, Kurenai's thoughts were too preoccupied to notice.

"Well…It was as if he was suddenly done playing around. He just pulled me, spun around me before driving his elbow into my back.", Kakashi muttered, rubbing his back absentmindedly. "Felt like my back would break. The blow threw me across the field-"

"He _hit_ you across the whole field?", Shikamaru interrupted with a disbelieving gaze.

"Yup.", Kakashi nodded. He chuckled at the group's awed look. "Since Taijutsu didn't work, I attempted Ninjutsu."

"Bit much for a sparring match maybe?", Asuma cocked a brow at him.

"Perhaps, but that's when the most shocking thing happened. He completely nullified my jutsu."

"How?", Kurenai questioned with a confused look. "What jutsu did you even use?"

"'Great Fireball'. And he did the most peculiar thing to nullify it, he used sealing."

"Sealing!", Asuma exclaimed, his cigarette threatening to fall out of his mouth in surprise.

"Oi, whats sealing?", Ino questioned, looking back and forth between their teachers.

"He has just been gone for 4 years Kakashi, how in the world did he gain enough knowledge of sealing to do something like that?", Kurenai shook her head, seemingly refusing to believe that a genin of all things used sealing in such a manner.

"Hey, seriously, what the hell is sealing?"

"Be quiet Ino…", Shikamaru muttered, rubbing his eyes in irritation.

"What? I wanna know!"

"There are ways. But enough about this!", Kakashi clapped his hands together, eye smiling at the group. "I'm sure there's a lot more interesting things to talk about! Like-"

"H-Hey!", Ami suddenly exclaimed unsteadily. The group turned to the young girl in confusion. "Look!", she exclaimed yet again. The group followed her stare as she pointed down the street, eyes widening.

"Naruto…", Sakura muttered.

There were different reactions in the group as they watched Naruto slowly walk towards them, his eyes turned to the side in an annoyed fashion away from the woman that accompanied him. The woman looked just as annoyed as him, as unlikely as it seemed. She was leaning towards him, eyes darting around herself. She looked uncomfortable, almost as if she was trying to use Naruto to hide herself.

"Who is he walking with?", Shikamaru squinted, trying to see who the woman was that were walking together with him.

"That's…", Kakashi trailed off, squinting as well as they came closer. "That is probably Kurama… Naruto's master…"

"His master?", Kurenai asked quickly. "But…But she looks so young!"

"What's up with her hair…?", Choji muttered.

"…And why is it even necessary?", they could finally make out her voice as they approached. She sounded agitated, although they could already tell from the way her eyes were darting around. "I mean, why would anyone even feel the need to build it? It just seems so obnoxious if anything!"

"Its tradition.", Naruto drawled, his ever present scowl gracing them, making him stop in place before the group. "Oh, hey.", he waved lazily for a greeting.

The group sweatdropped at his casual manner.

"Hey Naruto-kun.", Asuma smiled widely and was the first to greet him. Being the Hokage's son and all had made him very tolerant of the young container already from before he left the village. It was hard for him not to, considering the way his father spoke of him. "Everything well?"

Naruto tilted his head at him, widening his eyes in recognition.

"Asuma-san…?", he carefully asked, smiling a bit when he received a nod for confirmation. "I do believe we have met before, long ago."

"We have. My father has spoken a lot about you."

"Oh dear, that doesn't sound good…", Naruto chuckled from which Asuma responded with his own.

"Not at all, you used to be quite the troublemaker as I remember. How have you been?"

"Good, thank you for asking.", Naruto smiled easily, before looking towards the other. "Kurenai-san, Ami-san, Shino-san, good afternoon."

Kurenai seemed uncomfortable, still a bit shocked from their earlier discussion as she regarded him in a new careful manner.

"A-Ah, hi…", Ami muttered politely, shrinking into herself as she met his eyes.

"Good afternoon Naruto-kun.", Shino nodded politely.

Naruto's eyes dragged over to the seething Kiba who was watching him intently. Naruto's eyes narrowed, his smile growing into its sinister fashion that his team had long since learned to be wary of.

"Dog.", Naruto sneered, his eyes twinkling as Kiba's teeth could almost be heard grinding.

"Demon.", Kiba hissed back, drawing audible gasps from several of those apparent. The wide grin which grew on Naruto made Kakashi tense.

"Kiba!", Kurenai snapped angrily. He gazed quickly at her, before giving Naruto a nasty glare. Huffing angrily, Kiba turned and quickly left the scene, obviously not being able to stand his presence.

"…Woof woof…", Naruto muttered loud enough for him to hear as he walked away. Kiba stiffened for a moment, before continuing to walk off. Naruto ignored the reprimanding glare Kakashi sent him. "Anyways, unpleasant company aside…", Naruto smiled again, as if the confrontation had never taken place. "Ino-san, Choji-san and Shikamaru-san, am I correct?"

The 3 mentioned froze from his attention, before Asuma quickly took pity on them.

"That's my team.", he smiled proudly. He looked towards them as if to regard them. Shikamaru caught the attentive look he gave him, unfreezing him of his inaction.

"Long time no see eh, Naruto-kun?", Shikamaru grinned lazily. "Looks like the years have been good to you."

Naruto snorted, amused by his choice of words.

"Indeed.", Naruto cut the conversation short. The group stood in an awkward silence before Kakashi straightened his back smiling towards the red-haired woman following him.

"Well, are you going to introduce us to your master Naruto?"

The group turned its attention towards Kurama. It took her a moment to realize they were looking right at her, making her glare back with a scowl.

"The fuck you looking at?", she groused.

"Eh…?", Kakashi tilted his head in confusion. "I was just-"

"Don't we have something were supposed to do shitface?", Kurama interrupted him easily as she glared at Naruto. Naruto sighed, looking actually apologetic for once towards the group.

"Don't mind her, she got a stick the size of the-"

_Wham!_

"Don't say useless things…", she hissed with closed, twitching eyes, her fist still smoking from the hit she delivered to Naruto's head.

"-of the hokage monument up her ass.", he finished off as if she didn't just hit him. He glanced over at her apathetically. "Ouch, by the way."

"Erh…", Kakashi trailed of numbly. The rest of the group stood silently, collectively stricken dumb by what had just happened.

"Can we go? Please?", Kurama hissed out, watching Kakashi and the rest with a look of disdain. Naruto shook his head in exasperation.

"That would be just rude Kurama. They are just trying to say hello."

'_As if you're one to speak about rudeness!'_, Sakura thought, suppressing a grunt of annoyance.

"I know that you fucking numbskull!", Kurama groused, her foot grinding into the ground in irritation.

"She's just not good with people.", Naruto began with an exasperated sigh. "Just think of her as an ill trained dog-"

_WHAM!_

"Excuse us…", Kurama growled, bending down to grab Naruto's scruff as she had pummeled him to the ground. "We have things to do."

Naruto, still face down in the dirt, lied completely still as he was lifted off the ground before getting dragged along the dirt as Kurama walked past them. The group followed them with wide eyes.

It wasn't until they had passed the nearest corner and was out of sight the dumbfounded group were shook back to life.

"The hell just happened?", Ino nearly shrieked, pretty much summing up what the entire group were thinking.

* * *

_And done. I really need to hit the rack now, which means this will be the last time you hear from me in a month or so. _

_And do not mistake Naruto's submittance to Kurama for weakness. Its comedy and character interraction, nothing more. _

_Read and review mateys, and remember, that i still wish to know what kind of pairings youre interested in seeing. _

_Kurama? Hinata? Sakura? Harem? By all means, maybe femaleGaara or any other male characters turned female for any reason? Leave your thoughts! I wanna know. Perhaps il use it, youl never know. _

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	10. Chapter 9 Memories of the Dead

**Naruto – Webspinner**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here back with another chapter! I actually returned from my course a week ago but the place i have been living in up until now has been having internet troubles the last months and it finally broke down. _

_I have actually moved now many miles away from where i have been living because i have switched department where i work, as a consequense of how well the course went. It wasnt what i wanted the most, considering the fact that i had established myself so well where i lived before and thats all out the window now and i have to start over, but in the long term considering my future its actually the best thing that could have happened ever. _

_For the next months, unfortunately, i will be extremely busy as i will soon be having a lot of people that i will be educating as well as having to work for me. I have no idea how much i will be able to write as i am walking into a whole new chapter of my life right now. _

_Moving onto the story however, i am pleased to read so much positive feedback and i am glad you enjoyed the humor. For those of you who found it offensive, you have to forgive me but i am, personality wise, a very offensive person in general. _

_I have also received a few ideas and wishes from several of you as well as having discussed the issue of what the pairing will be, and i have received many good ideas. Keep em coming and before you know it youl be reading about it. _

_Lastly, a little heads up for those of you who do not want a harem. While i can write either kinds of stories, i really wish to appeal to what most people want, and currently that seems to be leaning towards the harem corner. Thats the present situation, but hey, wel see. _

_Chapter 9, ENJOY!_

**Chapter 9 Memories of the Dead**

"You know…", Kakashi began, absentmindedly flipping a page in his book, leaning onto the wall next to Naruto. "You could be helping out your team you know."

"I will not debase myself as a ninja to painting fences.", Naruto hissed from his position on the ground by the entrance to the house from which they had received today's mission.

Painting fences.

What the fuck?

Naruto had long since had it with the D-Ranks. If anything, he could at least pass the time meditating or planning his training and research.

This was how the team was found at Ms. Yume's house, an old widow living alone with back problems, hiring the help of the young and hopeful to help paint her fences.

Naruto had never known more despair than this.

"Besides, it's not like I am not helping at all, ain't it?", Naruto ground out, dripping with boredom. His answer made Kakashi sigh as he flipped another page.

"I'm not sure your teammates appreciate you luring yourself away with the Shadow Clone technique doing all your work Naruto."

"Do you seriously think I give a fuck?"

At Naruto's griping annoyance, Kakashi gave up the battle, sighing in resignation instead.

Neither noticed the scathing glare sent their way from both Sakura and Sasuke.

* * *

Over a month had passed now since Naruto's return.

As Hinata walked along the street towards Naruto's apartment, she twirled her fingers together with a frown. Everything had been changing lately.

She was grateful for his homecoming, and the past weeks had been wonderful as she had finally been able to spend time with him. He never said no upon her requests to meet. While she had no illusions that the bright kid she had once fallen in love with no longer existed, specks of his personality was still there. He never failed to make her smile, constantly joking to tempt her to laugh.

She felt better with him than she had in years.

But it was not all good… There was an undeniable…coldness, in everything he would say and do. His smiles never really reached his eyes. Hinata was not sure what to think of it.

Konoha had also grown a slight tenseness that had not been present before. After the news of the Spider's, or rather the demon container's victory over the Copy Cat Ninja, the village had grown livid at first.

Civilians were worried, without a doubt, and now the streets were filled with whispers no matter where Naruto went. He seemed completely ignorant of it, but Hinata knew it was nothing more than a farce.

She could see him enjoying the fear.

She couldn't really blame him, considering the years of abuse he had suffered at the hands of the people he now caused such worry. But she would be lying if she said he didn't unnerve her slightly.

Finally arriving at the apartment complex where Naruto lived, she stopped by the gate to frown distastefully. While she might live in what is considered to be above the average abode, the worn down, dirty and generally unkempt complex Naruto lived in was less than what she would even consider ever living in.

She had never been there before, and as she approached the stairwell leading up to his door, she noticed the graffiti that littered the place. The place seemed abandoned. Nobody else probably lived there.

There were old and worn down curses, such as 'demon' and 'go away' and other nonsense no doubt meant for the unlucky container.

However, she noticed the newer graffiti was less curses and more…warnings. Some seemed to warn people against the Kyuubi, although most were against the 'Spider'. Hinata still had a hard time believing that Naruto was indeed the Spider. The fact that the 'Spider' even existed had been shock enough.

Finally arriving at the correct room number, she lightly knocked his door before waiting patiently.

A minute passed with no response. Hinata frowned, considering if she should try again later.

_WHAM!_

"IIIIEEE!", Hinata squealed in fright as the door suddenly slammed open, instinctively raising her arms to shield her face.

A second passed as she held her eyes closed before she realized what she was doing, carefully opening her eyes to see who had scared her.

She blinked.

A woman stood by the door, dressed in nothing but an oversized white shirt. She had long, wild hair that reached all the way down to her hip, but what really caught her attention were her eyes. They were bright red, a very unusual color. The only other she knew to have such eyes were…

…Were Kurenai.

The name brought a foul taste to her mouth, anger welling up in her before she was able to squash it.

It suddenly dawned on Hinata that the woman looked very, very angry.

"A-Ah!", Hinata squeaked, shaking her head to gather herself.

"The fuck do you want…?", the woman drawled, boredom practically flowing of her whole person. Her eyes were set in a scowl, for some reason reminding her of someone.

Her crass words surprised her as well.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I must have the wrong address-", Hinata began with a kind smile.

"Go away.", the woman hissed, before slamming the door shut.

Silence fell over the stairway.

"Eh…?", Hinata squeaked, tilting her head as she looked at the door in a confused manner.

How rude!

Before she was able decide upon her next course of action, the door suddenly opened again, revealing Naruto in his usual attire. His bored scowl lessened the second he recognized her.

"Hinata…?", he muttered before smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"I…Uhm…", she trailed off, still a bit miffed by the encounter that had just happened. "I came to tell you that I will not be able to meet later today, so I thought I could meet you for lunch…But I see that you are busy…", she frowned. Jealousy creeped up on her as the shock from earlier faded. She didn't like that he had a woman in his house…a very beautiful one at that…dressed in nothing but a shirt that was without a doubt one of his own…

"Who? You mean Kurama?", Naruto scoffed, shrugging lightly. "Don't worry about her, she's always like that. Come on in."

Hinata cocked a brow in confusion as he turned and walked back inside. Carefully, she followed, taking off her shoes and closing the door behind her.

Kurama…she had heard that name before.

"Kurama…Isn't that the name of your master?", she asked as she followed him into the living room.

"Yup. By the way, it's just lunch break, so I will be meeting my team again by the tower in an hour.", Naruto drawled in his usual manner, seating himself in the sofa where he had been apparently eating lunch. Kurama was sitting in a lone sofa chair at the side of the table, knees tucked up against her chest, her ever present scowl glaring down in a book as if it owed her something.

"O-Oh…I thought…", Hinata trailed off, eying Kurama as she was reading before getting seated next to Naruto. "Its just…She looks so young. To be a master I mean."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?", Kurama drawled without looking up from her book.

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Do not be fooled.", Naruto began sagely, comically crossing his arms with his eyes closed. "Behind that young posterior is a wrinkled and old woman in disguise."

The book in Kurama's hands ripped by the middle, her eyebrows twitching in irritation.

"Eh? Really?", Hinata trailed off in her innocent confusion.

"Well…", Naruto continued, eying Hinata critically, before closing his eyes again. "No…The truth is…"

Hinata leaned forward with wide and curious eyes. Neither noticed the growing snarl on Kurama's face.

After a moment, Naruto opened his eyes wide, leaning closer with a mortified expression as if telling a terrible secret. "She is an ancient demon! A hanya, eating the flesh of children to keep herself looking young-"

_TWOCK!_

"GAH!", Naruto yelped, much to Hinata's surprise as a book suddenly flew across the table before nailing him in his face. "GODDAMMIT KURAMA!"

"STOP SAYING USELESS THINGS!"

The two suddenly locked eyes, lightning sparking between them as they scowled at each other.

"Erh…", Hinata murmured, her eyes flickering between the pair.

Suddenly, Naruto slammed his palms down on the table with a loud bang, just as the same time as Kurama leaned across to grasp his collar, dragging him close to her face with a snarl.

"You want me to fucking kick your ass shit face?" , Kurama snarled viscously.

"You couldn't even kick the ass of a 3 year old tripping over those saggy tits of yours!", Naruto growled back angrily.

"Eeeep…", Hinata _eeped_ silently, withdrawing as far back into the couch as she could.

"Il fucking kill you!", Kurama suddenly heaved back to grasp a book.

"Have at you, you damn fiend!", Naruto snarled as he picked up the dish at the table.

Wide eyed, Hinata sat in mortified silence as Kurama proceeded to charge Naruto, angrily flailing her book around as Naruto used his pathetic dish to attempt to block.

* * *

"She seems…Quite eccentric.", Hinata giggled as she walked alongside Naruto towards the Hokage tower.

"That's….one word for it I suppose.", Naruto grunted, but a smile tugged at the corners of his lips none the less.

"You seem to have experienced a lot together. When did you meet?", Hinata looked up at him as they walked. Naruto hummed slightly and rubbed his chin.

"Can't quite remember….think it was 3 years ago or something.", he lied effortlessly. "Not sure how much time had passed during my first year of travel when I met her….But I will be forever grateful that I did."

"She is very young though. Its impressive that she knows so much, she's not even from any major ninja village is she?"

"That's not my place to tell Hinata.", he smiled apologetically at her. He breathed in silent relief as she smiled, clearly not offended.

"That's fine, I understand."

He couldn't let anyone find out who she really was. If they did, the repercussions could be disastrous.

"Truth be told, we didn't get along at all at the beginning. After a while I guess we just kinda grew on each other."

"You seem to get along just fine now. Despite your…ahem.", she coughed, giggling under her hand as Naruto shot her a mocking glare. "Your discussions."

"Yeah well…to each their own I suppose…", he chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Although, I am not sure what to feel about the state of her dress…", Hinata trailed off, eying Naruto from the corner of her eye. Her annoyed tone made him smirk.

"Are you jealous?", Naruto grinned, lifting a brow cockily.

"Hmpf!", Hinata _harrumphed_, pouting as she looked away arrogantly. The blush on her cheeks however made the gesture useless. "So what if I am? Don't you find it indecent?"

"Nah.", Naruto shrugged. "Sure, it's annoying, but I've kinda gotten used to her quirks." They grew quiet for a moment, enjoying the silence as they kept walking. "…Besides, she is usually dressed in nothing at all…", Naruto murmured quietly.

"I beg your pardon?", Hinata exclaimed wide eyed.

"Hm?", Naruto hummed innocently, looking mockingly confused.

"I mean-"

"What?", Naruto interrupted. His innocence made Hinata narrow her eyes.

"You just said-"

"Oh dear, look at the time!", Naruto suddenly exclaimed, hastening his steps and looking stiffly ahead. "Seems like I have to hurry, no time to talk!"

"H-Hey!", Hinata yelled after him, running to catch up. "Don't walk away, explain yourself! Naruto!"

* * *

"Team 7, Good day Kakashi!", Sarutobi looked up from his desk and smiled as Team 7 entered his office. Sarutobi and Naruto's eyes met, both nodding discreetly at each other with a small smile for greeting before Sarutobi returned his attention towards Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama.", Kakashi greeted with his signature eye smile. "Team 7 reporting for duty, do you have anything for us?"

"Well…", he trailed off with a frown, looking around his desk before picking up a small ledger. As Kakashi stopped in front of his desk, the team gathered around behind him. "I assume you are still looking for D-Ranks…?"

"Yup."

Sakura groaned loudly, ignoring Kakashi's warning glare. Sasuke scoffed in irritation and turned away. As the Hokage looked up from the ledger with an amused glance, he chuckled from Naruto's animated motions of pretending to hang himself with a noose.

"Well…", Sarutobi began, laughing as Kakashi hissed for Naruto to stop. "You can choose between a delivery job, weeding, and it seems that the Yamanaka shop needs-"

"No.", Naruto interrupted stiffly. As Kakashi turned to him with a stern glare, Naruto returned his glare with his own dark scowl. "No more D-Ranks."

"That is not up to you Naruto.", Kakashi muttered.

"Listen.", Naruto hissed. "I understand why you are doing this, but how has it been working for you thus far, hm?"

Kakashi sighed and crossed his arms.

"If you understand, then why-"

"How is D-Ranks supposed to promote this team's teamwork? While it might work for your common fresh out of the academy genin, this team has already been genin for years. You are not building the team, you're breaking it down if anything."

"He's right Kakashi-sensei.", Sasuke joined in from the side. "There is nothing motivating about the kind of missions we have been doing lately, and it a complete waste of our abilities as ninja."

"I agree…", Sakura chimed in with crossed arms. "While we might not work yet as you are used to sensei, we are more than ready to leave the D-Ranks behind us."

Silence fell over the room as Kakashi eyed each of his students with a critical eye.

"There is a C-Rank available…", Sarutobi trailed off, waving his ledger hintingly as the team turned their attention to the old man. "Nothing too demanding or special. It's a simple escort mission to Wave. Should take no more than a couple of day's maybe. Kakashi…?", Sarutobi looked at Kakashi for an answer.

As Kakashi took a defeated sigh, Naruto smiled to himself.

Finally.

"Alright.", Kakashi muttered before straightening his back. "We'll take it."

"Yes!", Sakura exclaimed with an excited pump of the arm. Even Sasuke smirked satisfyingly to himself.

Naruto allowed himself a small breath of relief. Finally something other than the tedium of the everyday routine. He actually missed being on the road.

"Excellent!", Sarutobi exclaimed, quickly stamping one of the papers in the ledger before putting it away. "Now, the mission is simple in itself. Please, send Mr. Tazuna inside!", Sarutobi yelled out to his assistant outside the office door. The team turned towards the newcomer as the door opened.

The man that came in looked to be late in his years, unkempt hair with a beard that framed his mouth. He was tall, wearing reading glasses with a towel slung over his neck. He wore a loose dark shirt that was bare for his arms by the shoulders.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in a quick deduction: The clothes, as well as his large build told him that he was a working man. The dirt and the dust on his clothes, most likely received already from before his travel accentuated this. He seemed to be an alcoholic, considering the smell that wafted into the room as he entered, and the bottle in his hand did of course speak volumes by itself.

Didn't seem particularly unusual…most construction and industrial workers drank a lot of alcohol. Often encouraged by larger corporations as it kept the masses from rebelling.

"Is this it?", the man, whom in all likelihood was Tazuna, slurred with scrutiny. "I asked for a team of ninja, not for a team with kids."

Naruto snorted, before leaning back against the window in the room, watching his client carefully.

"And a team of ninja we have given you.", Sarutobi shook his head. "You only paid enough for a C-Rank Tazuna-san and I assure you, this team has had their fair share of even more difficult missions. Unless, there is something you have failed to mention…?", he trailed off questioningly.

The man shook his head, rolling his eyes with a slur.

"Of course not. Was unexpected was all…", he muttered, his tone annoyed, before taking a swig from the bottle in his hand.

He seemed relaxed, taking a swig from his bottle, his free hand hanging stiffly by his side as his ring finger tapped repeatedly against his thumb.

Naruto smirked, denying himself a snicker as Sakura puckered her nose from the smell of the alcohol.

"The village of wave has long since been in a state of decline.", Sarutobi began to explain, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Tazuna here has worked as a bridgebuilder and is currently leading the project to build a bridge that will connect their village to trade outside."

"Wave has always been very isolated due to its long rivers and many lakes.", Tazuna took over, slurring as he went. "This has always made it difficult to connect our trade with other villages, and we are simply no longer able to stay self-sufficient."

"The bridge will hopefully change that. Tazuna has been here in Konoha for the last 3 days to discuss and inform us of future trade possibilities. Now, he is in need of a team to escort him back safely."

"Sounds easy enough.", Sasuke muttered.

"Of course.", Naruto quipped, eying Tazuna with a small smile. "I mean, It's not like anything can go wrong after all…"

"See that it won't.", Tazuna stated, holding Naruto's stare for a moment before breaking away towards the door. "This bridge means everything to my village. If anything happens to me, that all goes down the drain. Meet me by the gate tomorrow at 8. It will take us the whole day before we arrive at the village."

"What a tragedy that would be…", Naruto whispered, scowling into Tazuna's back with a grin. As the door closed, Sakura turned towards Naruto with a stern look, hands on her hips.

"Do you have to try and creep out every client we get?"

"Whatever do you mean Sakura-chan?", Naruto smiled sweetly, his eyes glinting sinisterly.

"That right there is exactly what I mean!", Sakura ground out with a twitching brow.

"Alright enough!", Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head. Sarutobi sat in an amused silence, hands folded beneath his chin. "The rest of the day is yours. I advise you to take the day to rest, eat and make sure to stay hydrated and get lots of sleep. Make sure you're not late for the mission tomorrow. Dismissed.", Kakashi eye smiled, before disappearing with a shunshin.

"By the way Naruto…", Sakura began as she turned her attention back to Naruto. Her eyes widened as she realized he was gone as well. "Where did he go?"

Upon her words, Sasuke noticed as well and narrowed his eyes in irritation.

Sarutobi smirked, returning to his paperwork as the confused genin left his office.

* * *

Naruto walked slowly along the dirt road in though. The sun was beginning to set in the distance, a comfortable orange glow settling over the forest.

The road he was walking on was sparsely travelled, allowing him to enjoy the silence by himself. He had walked slowly, spending hours as it allowed him to think before he arrived at his destination.

The Memorial Stone.

Every ninja that had served and died, had their name engraved into the stone. It was considered an honor, a last respect paid towards the fallen.

Despite the lightheartedness of the past weeks, Naruto still remembered that fateful night. It was a night where a young boy died, and something different, something sinister in him was born.

He would never forget. Nor did he want too.

The dirt road finally ended, the forest around him spreading out in a wide clearing. The ground was padded with bricks, the Memorial Stone placed in the middle of the clearing.

Naruto stopped for a moment as a small breeze went over the clearing, closing his eyes to enjoy the feel of it.

The clearing was shrouded with deafening silence. There were no birds, no sound from the village which laid a small distance away.

The only sound he could hear was the rustle of leaves as the wind brushed lightly across the trees…

* * *

"_Naruto, Run!", Iruka yelled, taking his attention of Mizuki for a small moment._

…_And Mizuki seized the moment. _

_With a smirk, he spun, grabbing the windmill shuriken on his back before flinging it towards Naruto. _

_With a fearful shriek, Naruto fell on his back as the Shuriken approached. Fear numbed his senses as it rapidly closed in on him. Closing his eyes, he tried to shield himself with his arms in panic. _

_**Schlick!**_

* * *

With a snap, Naruto opened his eyes, pulling out one of his swords halfway as his eyes darted around for threats.

After a moment, Naruto realized what he was doing and scowled angrily.

Just memories…

Growling at himself, he slammed the sword back into its sheath, before resuming his walk towards the Memorial Stone. It was with no small amount of trepidation that he finally stopped in front of the Stone. Taking a deep breath, he began to search through the names.

It was the first time he visited the stone and it made him smile as he read the names of the past great ninja, whose stories had excited him when he was younger.

The fourth, Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash who sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi into him in order to save the village. Naruto supposed he should be angry that of all the children possible, the Yondaime had chosen him. But that would be stupid. It had to be someone, anyone. It was by pure coincidence that it had been him, the situation had forced the Hokage's hand. He couldn't fault anyone for that.

The thought made Naruto sigh, reading on with the names, smiling as he remembered stories of past exploits from the different famous ninja.

His eyes was about to pass a name, before his eyes quickly turned back to the name in question.

Mizuki's name was on the stone.

* * *

"_End of the line kid.", Mizuki's voice rang out, not bothering to hide his satisfaction as he stood a feet behind Naruto, who had not moved and inch from his location. Pulling out a kunai, Mizuki flicked it to a reverse grip, before lifting it high above his head, a sick grin spreading across his face. _

"_End of the line."_

* * *

Naruto scowled and narrowed his eyes, his teeth clenching together. Of course they kept the name of the fucking traitor, no one would ever believe him to be guilty as the demon child was directly involved.

Naruto growled and flicked out a kunai from his sleeve. Kneeling down, he furiously began to chip the name away. He didn't deserve his name on the stone. No matter what the people believed, Naruto refused Mizuki the honor of being remembered.

"I'm not sure people would like-"

The sudden voice made Naruto dash to his feet, drawing his sword as he spun to face the intruder. Before he managed to pull it out fully, he saw Kakashi standing a small distance away, wide eyed with his hands held up in a placating manner.

Both froze, letting the second tick by before Naruto finally relaxed.

"Kakashi-san…", Naruto muttered with a scowl. The kunai disappeared from his hand and into his sleeve as he sheathed his sword again. Assuming his casual stance, one hand laying lazily over the handle of one of his blades, he eyed Kakashi with narrowed eyes. "What do you want?"

"Nothing.", Kakashi breathed out, pocketing his hands. "I come here all the time…"

"Oh…", Naruto muttered. He hadn't expected anyone else to come here. He had hoped to be here alone for now, and Kakashi's presence made him frown. "Please, keep what you just saw to yourself."

"Sure, I guess. Do you mind if I stay here? I could always come back later if you want?"

Kakashi's request, made Naruto tilt his head at him curiously. He supposed it was a fair request… Considering his years as a ninja, he had undoubtedly seen more friends and family passing away than Naruto ever had.

Naruto could respect that.

"Do as you wish. I am fine with it.", Naruto sighed, forcing himself to give a small smile before turning to the memorial stone, continuing his name search.

As Kakashi trudged up alongside him, they both stood in silence shoulder by shoulder, gazing down on the names with somber expressions.

Minutes went by in silence, when Naruto finally found what he was looking for.

Iruka Umino.

* * *

"_I-I'm sorry Naruto…", Iruka gasped, his breathing turning shallow. "…L-looks like t-this is the end, heh…" His eyes glazed over beginning to stare into nothingness. The small smile never left his lips, his struggled breathing stilling. "…I-I…j-just…wish…"_

_And thus, Iruka breathed no more._

* * *

"Is it Iruka…?", Kakashi muttered, his eyes locked on the memorial stone. His voice pulled Naruto back from his memories. Naruto looked over at him from the corner of his eyes, before gazing back at the stone.

"Yes.", he responded simply. Another breeze went across the forest, the rustle of leaves being the only thing breaking the deafening silence.

"I only knew him in passing.", Kakashi said. "He seemed like a good man. Seemed like a good teacher."

"The best…For one such as me.", Naruto nodded.

"I assume he meant a lot to you?"

"He was one of the few people that cared and ever bothered to spend time with me. He meant the world to me.", Naruto whispered, his eyes still locked on Iruka's name.

"I see…", Kakashi muttered, shuffling his feet slightly before falling to silence again. "May I ask what happened that night?"

"You haven't heard the rumors…?", Naruto scoffed.

"I don't want to hear the rumors. I want to hear it from you, if you will allow me to."

They both fell to silence yet again as Naruto mulled over his request.

"Mizuki happened…", Naruto began. "After I failed the exam for the third time, Mizuka came to me. He told me of another test, a secret one, one that would allow me to pass…"

"I see…", Kakashi trailed off.

"It was a foolish lie, one that I should have been able to see.", Naruto hissed angrily, clenching his hands as he glared on the chipped spot where Mizuki's name had once been.

"You were just a child, Naruto.", Kakashi said calmly. His words made Naruto sigh.

"I know. But it was a mistake which cost me dearly.", he muttered, falling silent again.

"What happened next?"

"Well, the so called test which I believed would allow me to pass, required me to steal the forbidden scroll, learn a technique from it, and show it to Mizuki who would be waiting for me out in the forest."

"Ah…", Kakashi muttered in understanding.

"Iruka caught me first. He didn't understand a single thing that was going on…", Naruto chuckled slightly. "And then Mizuki arrived and…Well…You know the rest." Straightening his back, Naruto looked towards the sky with a contemplative stare. "After I avenged Iruka, I didn't know what to do. The revelation of me being a Jinchurichi gave me a sudden insight to why everyone hated me. I believed that if the ANBU found me covered in the blood of both my former teachers after having stolen the forbidden scroll, my life would be easily forfeit. And so I took the scroll and ran.", Naruto finished.

Kakashi looked at him with a solemn expression.

"What happened with Iruka's body? We never found it."

"I buried him.", Naruto lied effortlessly, closing his eyes with a small smile. "Far out in the forest when I was sure I was no longer being followed."

"I see." Kakashi turned back to the stone, Naruto doing the same as they looked towards the names of their fallen. "I think he would have appreciated that."

The words stung Naruto a bit, the truth of what had happened drawing forth old regret.

"So…Who are you here to remember?", Naruto asked.

"My old teammates…", Kakashi muttered. "Rin and Obito…"

"What happened?"

"A tragedy…", Kakashi sighed. "We were separated from our team leader. Rin had been captured, forcing me and Obito to attempt to save her. We succeeded…"

"…But to a price…", Naruto concluded.

"Indeed…Obito was caught in a cave in from the battle, burying him and battering his body beyond recovery… We couldn't get him loose, nor were we able to heal him even if we could. The enemy's reinforcements arrived and we were forced to flee…But not before…", Kakashi trailed off. Naruto narrowed his eyes as Kakashi scratched his headband that covered one of his eyes absentmindedly, before shrugging. "Anyway… Rin was captured again sometime later…And…Well…", Kakashi began to whisper with closed eyes.

The shame in his voice was painfully apparent. Despite how the years had changed Naruto, he could respect his loss.

"Say no more.", Naruto smiled. "I understand."

"Thank you…", Kakashi eye-smiled back, before they fell back to watching the stone. "I am alright now though. Despite the loss, I am still alive. In their memory, I can still fulfill their dreams."

"That's…a nice approach.", Naruto nodded.

"I have never been able to forget though…", Kakashi muttered.

"Me neither…", Naruto closed his eyes. "I still remember every second of that night…How life disappeared from Iruka's eyes…How I ripped Mizuki to pieces as I lost control over myself…I remember every second of it…"

They fell quiet again, before Kakashi looked over to Naruto.

"How do you deal with it?"

"I don't.", Naruto chuckled with a shake of his head. "I've simply come to accept it for what it is. It changed me to the one I am today, I let it define me. In the end, I realized that it made me stronger than I would ever have become without it."

"I see.", Kakashi muttered thoughtfully before chuckling as well. "It's very much the same for me I suppose."

"How so?"

"You might have realized that teamwork is something I value a bit more than others?"

"Yeah, no shit…", Naruto grumbled, making Kakashi snicker a bit.

"Well, when my team was first put together as genin, we were quite dysfunctional. Our teacher spent months trying to make us get along."

"You didn't like your teammates?"

"Well, it was me and Obito mostly.", Kakashi sighed and looked off into the distance. "We were rivals, you could say, competing in everything. Rin found it idiotic.", Kakashi chuckled. "But…Months passed as we worked together. We trained together, we ate together, we bled together…We…We lived…Together…" Kakashi closed his eyes with a pained expression. "We were family, in everything but blood…"

"Family huh…?", Naruto muttered after a slight pause, making Kakashi nod.

"Mhm…", he muttered before turning towards Naruto with an eye-smile. "Those who abandon their mission are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." With a small sigh, Kakashi began to walk back towards Konoha. "I appreciate the conversation Naruto. See you tomorrow."

Naruto looked contemplatively down on the memorial stone as Kakashi passed him. After walking a couple of feet from him, Naruto sighed deeply.

"Kakashi.", he called out, making Kakashi stop. The moment dragged out as Naruto paused, thinking about what he wanted to say. "The night when Iruka died changed me." Kakashi didn't turn upon his words, nor did Naruto turn to face him. "I find it difficult to care…About anything at all… But I will do my best to get along with the team."

At their pause, yet another breeze swept over the clearing, giving comfort from the heat as the leaves rustled softly.

"It's all I could ever ask of you…", Kakashi muttered, loud enough for Naruto to hear before he resumed his walk.

His footsteps began to fade, leaving Naruto alone by the stone. Kakashi's words had left him thinking.

Comrade.

It wasn't until night had fallen over the village before Naruto turned back towards the village.

The conversation had raised questions for him. Questions he needed to find the answer for, whom the only one who truly knew, was himself.

* * *

_And done. Review and let me know what you think. This chapter was meant for Naruto and Kakashi to find something in common, which will have an impact on the events that will take hold in the future. Believe me when i say that there is a reason for the character development, im not trying to piss in your face while calling it rain. _

_Next up is the wave arc which will finally begin._

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


End file.
